The Legend of a True Warrior
by The Fell Dragonite
Summary: I have lived in my home country in peace for seven years with my family. It is time for me to reunite with the Shepherds again. But it may not be without consequences, and peace will be sacrificed. Read Noble Strength and Decisions in that order before reading. Undergoing rewrite
1. Reunion

**A/N: Lllllllllladies aaaaannd gentlemeeeen! We are back with the third arc of the Noble Strength trilogy-**

 **Deadpool: With your co-host, De-**

 **Goodralisk: No. No. No! Fuck you! Why are you back?!**

 **Deadpool: Because cats.**

 **Goodralisk: …..if there is any solace in this, it's that you'll find this as boring as most others do.**

 **Deadpool: Don't think that'll happen, especially with plot-**

 **Goodralisk: NO! ENOUGH!**

 ***ahem* Anyway, I've been out of things for quite a while. One reason why is because I've been going back to training instead of writing. I've been putting off my more dedicated routines and sessions for this craft and I really want to get back to my top.**

 **Another reason is because I've wrote out several chapters ahead of time, so I can edit it all for your viewing pleasure.**

 **Deadpool and Goodralisk: ….Hahahahahahaha!**

 **Deadpool: Ah, viewing pleasure. Where do you get these ideas?**

 **Goodralisk: Insanity, Deadpool. Insanity, ha ha...**

 **I don't own anything.**

"Come on, old man! Show me your moves! You're not going to beat me that way!"

"Alright, you're asking for it!" I clashed swords with the younger warrior, a loud wooden whack reverberating throughout the field. My opponent was certainly energetic and spry, that's for sure.

The opponent was a boy the age of seven with a good head on his shoulders, covered with a mop of jet black hair that was tied back, leaving a single slim bang hanging from the right side of his hairline. He wore dark, shadowy blue leggings with metal shin guards of an ornate design to match his boots, and a sleeveless shirt of the same colour, a lamellar armoured vest over it. The child also wore pure white gloves that went halfway up his forearms and silver pauldrons protecting his shoulders.

With a second of time and a exhaled breath of effort, he jumped away from me with a backflip, landing silently and darting at me with great speed. He lunged in on me low, forcing me to defend my legs with a vertical blade. Flicking my wrist to the right, I parried his blade for an opening, giving me a chance to land a thrust. Unfortunately, my sword only sliced through air and stuck the ground. The kid was agile enough to dodge it and get behind me, and that's not an easy feat. But with a very effective pivot, I placed a good kick on him and gained some distance.

"You have skills, I'll give you that.", I said to him, the kid taking a knee after recovering from the hit I landed. "But you've got a far way to go to land a hit on me. You're pretty fast. But so am I, so it won't be easy for you."

"Then I'll just have to become faster!" He got to his feet and brought up his clenched fists before the loose dirt and dust on the ground began to swirl around him. Thickening clouds of dust swirled faster and faster until it focused around his feet, taking a green-blue hue.

"Wind magic to amp up your speed, huh? You're manipulating magic." I placed a hand on my hip. "And at your age too. Impressive. The question is: will it be enough?"

"Let's find out!" He made movements with even greater speed than before, darting from side to side with afterimages following him, he was a falcon in flight. Once he approached a certain distance away from me, he turned the corner, encircling me with a large number of afterimages. My eyes darted around constantly, trying to track his movements. He was moving at speeds that rivalled a bullet train, making it difficult for me to keep my eyes on him.

"Amazing. You can move at speeds that even my eyes have trouble keeping up with." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes shut, listening to the rhythm of his movements as he circled around me. Focusing, I slowly opened my eyes and found him in his dash. Gradually, his swift movements were becoming slower, making my job of following him a lot easier. The young fighter seemed like he was moving at a fraction of his top speed to me now, until he stopped completely. Wasting no time at all, the boy took a light stopping step on the dirt, almost too quiet for me to hear, then he turned on his toes and lunged straight at me.

"Yep, there's no doubt, you're very skilled indeed." I raised my weapon in front of my face, holding it up ramrod straight in a vertical fashion. "But the student never defeats the master." Coming at me from my left side at first, he attacked me, only to block his hit with the broad side of my blade. Regrouping as quickly as he struck, he tried to slash me at my right leg. The boy moved quickly and was attacking from all different sides and angles, leaving me only fractions of a second to register his attacks. Soon enough, I was only reacting to his onslaught, not even seeing where he was going as I blocked each and every hit. He wasn't using speed to his advantage. He was the speed. He moved with the speed of lightning racing towards the ground and he struck just as hard.

The final strike of his onslaught was deflected and redirected by my own sword, allowing me to follow up with a punch, forcing him back several meters. Landing on his feet, the child held up his sword, the weapon breaking in two. With a frustrated growl, he tossed it aside, throwing it to the ground beside him.

I pointed my wooden edge at him. "So I guess I win th-"

Only for my own weapon to break in my hand. I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head and uttered a small chuckle of laughter, looking at the sword that lay in pieces.

"I guess this sparring session will be called a draw, Dad.", the kid smiled.

I flashed my son a toothy grin as a reply. "I guess so."

It had been over seven years since I've come back to my kingdom. Unfortunately, my land had been left in shambles after the small battle with that damned wannabe tyrant. Economically, of course, though physically and geographically, it stood as strong at it would ever be. Nevertheless, I was forced to build it back from close to the ground up, making me glad I had Cordelia and Say'ri to help me bring my country-or rather, our country-back to it peak. A lot of events took place within those seven years, like my marriage with Cordelia, my formal coronation as King, but one of the bigger ones were the day my son's birth.

Oh gods, that day.

 **Flashback, seven years ago**

Sweat took its place on my forehead as beads, rolling down my face. My heart rate was higher than normal and my breathing far too erratic. I paced about in the small hallway outside of the labor ward, unable to sit down for even a second to wait for it to be over.

Say'ri was in labor, ready to give birth.

A scream of pain echoed from the room into the hallway, making me jump in my spot before I nearly lunged at the door, but I was halted by Cordelia, now turned Queen. She held me back from getting inside behind me, trying to calm me down. "Calm down, Eric!" Her voice was stern, but somehow still soft, and as she held me, my breathing slowed back down to its normal.

She guided me back down to my seat, placing me down gently. I'm not sure what I did at that particular moment, but Cordelia uttered a small chuckle, to which I replied with a quiet, confused glance at the scarlet haired knight. "It's quite amusing. You fight armies and kingdoms all your life. You're faced with unbelievable odds all the time and you're always composed, but the moment Say'ri goes into labor and you lose your mind."

I sighed with a small smile. "I know it sounds silly. I know it'll be fine, but I can't shake the feeling. I'm worried that something wrong will happen with the child. I really want it to be healthy."

Taking my hands in hers, she used her garnet orbs against my brown ones. Those same ruby red gems that broke down my shields and left me defenceless every time. The expression on her face, warm enough to melt any ice and softer than silk, the melodic sound her voice carried out ever so smooth. "Of course it would be healthy. There's no reason why it wouldn't."

That's where my mood dropped to a near all time low. "Actually, there is or may be a reason."

Cordelia tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the Second Plegian War? Specifically, back when we fought Gangrel at the Border Wastelands?"

She nodded after a second of thought. I raised my hand to my stomach without a thought in my mind. And with only a split second of thought, Cordelia finally realized what I was referring to, shock and worry written all over her face like ink. "Is that thing inside haunting you again? That...demon?"

"Not since the war. But ever since then, I don't feel like I've been myself. I don't know how, but I just don't." I remembered that time now, and so did Cordelia. The final showdown between Gangrel and I, the object of my vengeance. The Mad King still defeated me, even after all of my efforts. They were nothing. I could remember the life slowly draining from my body as my vision gradually disappeared. And then that's when it happened. _It_ possessed me. That same demonic version of me. Glowing red eyes, darkened skin, sinister red and purple aura. Nearly every night since then I saw it in my dreams. Its evil, soul piercing glare paired with its warped, two toned laughter that could instill fear into the heart of any man.

"Oh my gods…" Cordelia's voice brought me out of my thoughts, leaving me to focus my attention on her. "Could it possibly pass on to your child? Is it going to face it the same as you did?"

"I know it's a possibility, but what I don't know is how likely the possibility is." I pull Cordelia close into a hug, holding her tightly. "All we can do is hope."

"ERIC! GET IN HERE NOW!"

That scream sent a jolt throughout my body, but now I more so felt a shred of fear more for me than her. It wasn't worry or fear in her voice. It sounded like red hot anger, extremely out of Say'ri's normally composed character.

"If I don't make it back, Cordelia...know that I loved you.", I somewhat joked, entering the room.

The room was a monotone gray, the only brightness coming from the open window and the lighter gray drapes that billowed in the light breeze that flew into the room. The most noteworthy details: the midwife who sat at the foot of the bed, and the Chon'sinese princess that lay in the hospital bed, bringing new life into the world.

"Say'ri?" I walked up to her slowly. "Is everything alrig-"

"You…", she growled after pulling me by my shirt to where our faces were inches away from each other. "You did this to me. You put this child in me..! This is all your fault!" She cringed and cried out in pain, holding her enlarged abdomen with her free hand.

"I see the head, Miss Say'ri!", the midwife called. "Just one more push!"

"Come on, Say'ri, it's almost over, one more.", I encouraged, taking her hand in mine. I immediately regretted that decision as I felt the skin on my hand instantly tear apart where her nails dug into. My hand, caught in the crushing vice grip of Say'ri's hand, and I could feel the bones being crushed.

All of the sounds, sensations and voices stopped at the sound of a single crying voice.

"It's...here…" I breathed.

After cutting the umbilical cord, cleaning the infant of the amniotic fluid that coated its skin and using magic to remove any fluid in its mouth and nose, she wrapped it in a light blue cloth and cradled its head as she held it. "Your Majesty…", started the midwife. "...say hello to your newborn son."

She handed me the child delicately, placing the head in the crook of my arm as I held it. He was so beautiful. With nary an imperfection on the small baby boy's face, he now began to calm down and his cries of life became small breaths.

"He's completely healthy. Eight pounds, three ounces, and he's functioning very well."

I paid no attention after I heard the word "healthy". My focus was completely on the little boy I held in my hands. I felt the tears build up in my eyes as I gazed at the infant, unable to process anything else aside from one thing. I was finally a father. I raised a delicate thumb and brushed it against his cheek, little to no friction against his flawless skin.

"He's beautiful.", Cordelia smiled. She looked down at the infant, then at me. "He looks just like his father."

I handed him down to Say'ri gently, to which she immediately start crying happily at the baby she birthed. The baby started to get a little restless in her arms, his face contorting a little bit like it was going to cry again. She simply uttered a small hiccuping laugh, handing him back to me. "It seems like he takes quite the liking to you, Eric.", she joked. I saw her pause, her face frozen in thought. After what seemed like hours, Say'ri finally spoke up. "I have his name."

"Do you plan on naming him after your brother? I don't mind it. Yen'fay is a rather nice name.", I admitted.

"It is a nice name, though you are incorrect.", she answered.

"Then what?"

Cordelia and Say'ri both looked at each other, the child, and me in that order simultaneously. "Eric.", they both stated.

"Really?", I asked somewhat happy with a hint of question. "You want to name him...after me?"

"Why not? He's a spitting image of you.", the Chon'sinese woman smiled. "Besides, I can see it, the strength this child has deep down inside. He's named after the strongest man I know."

"I see." I looked long and hard at the child before raising it up slowly skywards in front of me. "Eric Jr. it is. Welcome to the family. You'll love it. Your dad can get a little crazy some-Well, all the time." I spoke, earning a laugh from the two women. "But you'll be happy."

 **Flashback over**

My son and I both shared a fit of laughter after trying to beat each other with wooden weapons, resting and taking a well deserved break from training when we heard a call.

"Daddy!", was the call that came from the mouths of two little girls who came running down the field to me. I held out my arms to catch them, bringing them into a hug once they reached my arms. Both of them were no older than four and they both wore a sundress. One was of a splashed dye colour of a myriad of warm colours, varying in different hues and saturations while the other one wore a simple lavender coloured dress. The two twins had vibrant pigtailed red hair that could put a tomato to shame, but what really stood out was their eyes. The eldest twin had two different coloured eyes; her left was ruby red, and the right was a deep brown. The younger of the two had different eye colour just the same as her sister, except the colours were reversed for each eye.

I lifted them up close to eye level, putting Serena on my shoulder while Severa rested on my arm. "Severa! Serena! What have my two favourite princesses been up to?"

"We were with Mommy and we made flower crowns!" Severa, the elder one chirped.

"We made one for you too!" In Serena's small dainty hands was a braided crown of flowers, made very with painstaking detail, although one could still tell that it was made by a child. There were also flowers that stood upward, mimicking the upwards prongs on a real crown. She placed the crown on my head, giggling quite a lot with her sister and brother.

"Fear not, for I am Dad, King of all flowers.", I said in a mock hero voice, causing laughter to erupt from the three children.

"You seem to be having fun.", the redheaded Pegasus Knight smiled, walking in our direction.

"What can I say?", I shrugged. "I have a thing for kids."

"You definitely do have your ways with children, yes.", she chuckled.

"Don't I?", I grinned. I then noticed the blank white envelope in Cordelia's hands. "What's that, another annoying noble wanting an to cut our army?"

"Nope, not this time. It's from Chrom."

"Chrom?" I hadn't heard that name in years. It's been so long since we've seen them. Ah, nostalgia. "What's it for?"

"He wants to invite us over to Ylisse. It's for Lucina's birthday. She turns five in two weeks."

"Five already? Time really does fly.", I put down the twins. "Feels like yesterday they just wrote to us about her birth." Kneeling down to the kids' eye level, I asked them, "Who wants to go see Uncle Chrom and Aunty Sumia?"

All three children gave an affirmative answer to that question.

"Then that settles it. To Ylisse we go!"

 **A/N: Now….I know it's been awhile since I've wrote anything, but it's not my fault.**

 **Deadpool: Oh, like anyone gives a damn. People have more interesting things with their lives to do.**

 **Goodralisk: Oh? Then if that's true, then why are you here instead of doing something apparently better with your time?**

 **Deadpool: Because… I… You… …...Go to hell.**

 **Goodralisk: Wow, you finally don't have anything to say this time. Guess I win.**

 ***Deadpool pulls up a drawing board that has the tallies of my wins against his. Deadpool: 283. Goodralisk: 2***

 **Goodralisk: Huh. I really need to bump up that number. Which I will start next time. Goodralisk out.**


	2. More War

**I do not own Fire Emblem or any other medias shown.**

 **Deadpool: ….That's it?**

 **G: Less is more, Deadpool.**

 **Deadpool: Less is bullshit.**

With the roar of the wind in our ears and the breeze against our faces, the six of us made our way to Ylisse. Through squinted eyes flew puffy blurs of white past the line of sight, the canvas of blue ahead perpetually hanging still in space, with even deeper azure waves rolling below. The scent of the crisp sea air floated on the winds, filling our lungs with every breath, revitalising the body and mind over time.

"You kids okay?" Concerned as any father would be for their children, it was kind of pointless to be in this time. Though just slightly behind me, they flew nearly as fast as I did through the sky, even the twins at their young age. It was surprising, even. The three kids had always been adept in magic like I had, but they mastered mana manipulation at such an age that I never considered possible. Several times their senior, it had only been so recently that I was able to master it, making it all the more astonishing. Only Cordelia and Say'ri were the only ones flying with Pegasus assistance.

"I'm a bird, yay!", was the response from Serena, holding her arms out away from her sides. I simply rolled my eyes with a laugh and left them be, the child's way of saying they were keeping up would suffice. Everyone looked like they were having a good time on the merry way to Ylisse. Though unlike the rest of us, Say'ri had a stiff, stern look on her face, pained even. It wasn't an expression like anything Say'ri exhibited often. But it could have also been nothing major at all, so I dismissed it for now.

My mind started to wander, particularly to the Ylissean royal family. I hadn't seen them in a while, and in turn, I almost feared how much the children have grown over the past seven years. Lucina was already five, and from the letters received, Chrom had begun training her in swordsmanship quite recently. As such, she spent a lot of time with the blue haired exalt and picked up a lot of Chrom's own mannerisms and habits, becoming a miniature him. Cynthia, however was only a baby, so more often than not, she'd be in her mother's care.

Being the ruler of Ylisse didn't stop Chrom from training every single day. It almost excited me how strong he must have become over the last seven years. The last time we fought was in the Feroxi tournament, and we still ended in a tie. It kind of angered me that I didn't come out victorious, so the next time we face, I was sure and determined to beat him. My blood boiled at the thought of fighting Chrom to the best of my abilities. Mainly due to the fact that I haven't had a good fight in years and that we had a score to settle. But that's for later. Right now, we were going for Lucina.

"I can see the castle in the distance!", Cordelia called. "We're almost at Ylisse." And she was correct. Ylisse was crawling up from the horizon and what immediately stood out was the castle, which definitely said a lot given that the capital was a fair distance away from the coast. The thin cloud cover parted the closer we got to the land, the land mass quickly growing until we began to fly over it not too long afterward.

"Brings back a whole lot of memories, doesn't it, Cordelia?" I looked over in the my wife's direction, seeing her adorn a look of fondness on her face, most certainly from nostalgia. Her smooth features pulled her lips into a smile, reminiscing about old times in her homeland. Thinking about that sometimes makes me feel bad and a pit in my stomach would appear, making me literally feel like my stomach dropped. Not just her, but I also took Say'ri from the nation she was born and raised in. My mind always wandered back to that, as I knew that neither truly wanted to leave their homes, but because of me they did. I regretted taking them from their homes and responsibilities, but we had three beautiful children and one big happy family, so I kind of felt a little better.

"Quite a lot. But they're memories of my distant past. I'd rather focus on my new memories I have in Pandora now.", she smiled widely. The smile grew when she saw my look of surprise. It always baffled and befuddled me how she did that. Like she could read my mind and I never understood how. "Don't think about that too much, Eric. Besides, we're at the capital anyway."

Time really did fly during my train ride of thought, as we had already reached the capital of Ylisstol, getting ready to land in the front of the castle grounds. "I see Ylisse has been able to stay standing after its greatest threat."

"What, Plegia? Gangrel?", Say'ri questioned?

"Chrom. He has a penchant for breaking things.", I joked, earning a laugh from the two women. "Seriously, there's a hole in the side of the outer castle wall you can sneak in through. Honestly, I'm surprised the castle isn't in shambles!", I spouted before laughing. "Now then, let us enter the castle, shall we?" The guards in front of the gates opened them and parted, allowing us access into the castle grounds. With a swift swing of the doors opened wide, we took the first steps into Castle Ylisse in years. The front foyer leading to the throne room of the castle was empty, leaving an echo behind every voice.

"I got this.", I started as I cleared my throat. "Hey, blue balls, you have a visitor!"

"Gods, Eric, must you be so crude?" Say'ri spat, despite the slight smirk of amusement that graced her face.

"Hey. Crudeness is my trademark."

No later after I said that, the loyal steward of House Ylisse came to address us, clad in his full great knight armour. He had aged considerably well, easily in his mid thirties, though his physicality had not reflected it. He was definitely one to believe firmly in being the best of the best as a knight, so he made sure he was in top physical condition. Despite having a face full of hair, it was not unkempt. Which was expected, given Frederick's meticulous nature.

"Ah yes, I knew it was you, Lord Eric. It's rather easy to spot your voice in a crowd."

"Freddy. I missed your stoicism. Something I've grown quite accustomed to."

"I'd appreciate you not call me "Freddy".", he somewhat grumbled. "But yes, I could very well say the same to you. Your brash and affable nature was missed dearly by the rest of the Shepherds. It is something most grow attached to."

I felt a tug on my leg that prompted me to turn around. It was little Severa, hiding behind me, and her sister hiding behind Cordelia. The former looked at Frederick and hid her face into my leg, forcing a soft smile onto my and Frederick's face.

"Come on now, Sev, it's okay. He won't hurt you.", I smiled. Slowly, she walked out from behind me and looked up at the blue knight. "H-hello. M-my name is...Severa. Nice to meet you.", she said softly, almost inaudible. However, Frederick heard her. "I see. That's a beautiful name." He crouched down to try and meet her eye level. "My name is Frederick. It's very nice to meet you as well milady.", he said with a soothing smile, making Severa warm up a little more to him. Serena ran from behind her mother to meet the great knight as well. "And I'm Serena, sir! Nice to meet you!", she beamed, eliciting a chuckle of amusement from Frederick.

He titled his body to the left. "And you must be young Lord Eric Pandora II, I assume.", he stated as he stood back up, gesturing to the only male of the three children as the latter took his steps to meet him as well. "No need to be formal. Besides, I enjoy the nickname Junior. It's shorter.", he laughed.

"I see.", Frederick said. "Well, keep in mind that you must take pride in your name. If you grow to be anything like the man whose name you adopted, then you'll be a formidable warrior indeed."

"I second that." This new voice came from the right wing, though it was a voice I was all too familiar with. Armed with Falchion on his belt and a new royal blue cape on his shoulders, shining silver pauldrons resting on them. Alongside him was his wife of nearly six years, named Sumia Ylisse, who held baby Cynthia, and finally his five year old daughter, Lucina. The Crown Exalt of Ylisse himself, Chrom.

"Damn. Seven years and it felt like no time at all. How you've changed, Eric."

"Ditto, Chrom. I can almost feel the strength radiating from you. You must be horrifyingly strong now."

He must have felt the smirk form on his face. "You could definitely say that."

"Yeah. Now then, where's the birthday girl?"

Sumia looked down at the young blunette princess. "Don't worry Lucina. It's okay. He's your uncle."

"Lucina, is that you?", I asked in mock surprise, kneeling down. "You're getting so big now!"

"I'm this many, Uncle Eric!", exclaimed a rather enthusiastic Lucina, holding up five fingers to show how old she was.

"Wow, Lucy! Five is certainly a big number. And I have just what a big girl deserves." I searched my bag and pulled out a golden tiara and gave it to her. It was a tiny bit big for her head, though it didn't stop her from wearing it. "It's so pretty! Thank you, Uncle Eric!" She tackled me in a hug and held me tightly, her short arms barely reaching around my torso. She let go her grip on me to hug Cordelia and Say'ri, then went to talk to the twins, chirping happily.

The three children ran out into the lush gardens of the castle grounds, the adults following behind them walking. Like it were a vision of a nature dream, a butterfly flew through the garden, provoking the children into chasing it. "We weren't expecting you guys for another two and a half weeks, that letter was sent two days ago.", Sumia mentioned. "How did you get here so quickly?"

"We went by air. Not too hard when everyone in the family can fly.", Cordelia pointed out.

"Wow. I didn't expect them to be flying so young."

I shook my head with a breathy chuckle. "Serena picked it up the fastest. She learned to fly before she could even walk. Junior followed not too long after around her age, and while Severa had frustrations with it, she managed to learn to a great degree."

"Well, the Pandorian family seems as strong as ever.", Chrom remarked. "Seems like you all would make great sparring partners."

"Sparring partners? Chrom, I'd trash you!", I laughed.

"Is that why you barely held your ground against me in Ferox?", Chrom jabbed with a friendly retort.

"I see how it is.", I conceded, holding hands up in mock defence. "So the beating I gave you wasn't enough, huh? This has to be settled, we've waited for too long."

"Alright, Eric, I accept your challenge! You're on!", Chrom said.

"Sire!", called a rather deep and frantic voice. A messenger, rushing towards us with ragged breath, stops to take a bow and catch his breath. "I have been searching for you all over the castle!"

"Peace, man.", Chrom said calmly. "What is the matter?"

"One of Khan Flavia's subordinates has arrived unannounced and she said that the matter was absolutely dire!"

"Looks like our fight will have to wait.", I said to Chrom, rolling my shoulder.

"This is quite the surprise.", the blue haired prince pondered as we gathered the children and walked back with the messenger. "It must be pretty damn important if they sent someone from Ferox."

In a short time, we were met with Flavia's right hand woman, Raimi. Her facial expression was hard and had a rigid and uncomfortable posture to match, alerting me immediately that something was wrong. "Our messenger said the news was urgent.", Chrom started, the tone in his voice becoming only slightly more serious. "What is the matter? Is Ferox okay? Does Flavia need champions again?"

"That will have to wait, milord.", Raimi stated. "We are quickly running out of time."

"Why is that?"

"Valm has launched warships against us. They're expected to arrive on Ylissean soil within four months."

Everyone was shocked, Chrom and I the only ones not visibly surprised, though it shocked nonetheless. "Are you certain?!"

"All of Ylisse couldn't be more sure, I'm afraid, milord.", the blonde knight replied.

"I thought Valm and Ylisse signed a peace treaty years ago!", Cordelia gasped.

"Well, guess it no longer matters.", I sighed. "Another war on our hands. Just great. How many are we talking, like two, three hundred thousand?"

Raimi sighed in defeat. "We can't say for sure. But what we do know is that the naval troops alone easily exceed half a million."

"That can't be possible!", Chrom said. "I could only imagine how much they have in total."

"Yeah…", I pondered. I was decent, the battle of Pi Gua was proof. But I was nothing special when it came to tactics like Robin was. I scratched my chin and thought: what would Robin do? "I suggest we go to Ferox, first and foremost, develop a plan of attack and meet them there. By the time we reach the port, they should have docked, meaning we can ambush them. We form an entire war plan from there on out based on what we know."

"Well, that definitely sounds like something I'd plan."

And as if on cue, the amnesiac tactician walked in on the conversation. "Hey, Robin! It's been so long! You look so...different."

Seven years changed him a great deal. He still had his signature cloak, but that's almost where the similarities end. He no longer looked like the tactician who spent his days in the library reading and studying battle strategy. Now, he resembled equal parts tactician and warrior. He was easily twenty to thirty pounds heavier than last in muscle, about 180 lbs. Beneath his cloak, he wore a skin tight black shirt that showed the visible fruit of his no doubt arduous training. He wore golden boots that matched the golden guards encasing his forearms and shins. They glimmered in the light, most likely that they hadn't seen real battle much. Robin also ditched the trousers for loose fitting pants, the clothing giving more room towards the bottoms before they reached the part where they were tucked into the leg armour. His pants were black with the same purple design that adorned his cloak. But the most noticeable difference was that somehow, he no longer had his full head of snowy white hair. His hair was a shade of dark brown similar to mine, though he still had white hair at the ends.

"Robin…your hair…"

"I cut my hair a few years ago, and at the roots when it grew back, I noticed that my hair was brown. I liked the brown instead of the white, so I kept cutting it, letting it grow, rinse and repeat and my hair came to look like this."

 **Deadpool: Insert racist joke here.**

"It's definitely a cool look, but we'll talk about it later. We have an invasion to defend against.", I said.

"I second that.", agreed the prince. "Gather the Shepherds. We've got business to attend to."

"Ugh, I have to go to war again.", Robin sighed. "If I am not careful and I get hurt, Tharja will have my neck."

I blinked in surprise. "Tharja?! As in the dark mage Tharja?", to which he nodded with an almost proud smile, crossing his arms. He didn't need to say anything aloud, as he had a smirk that basically said "fuck yeah". I pulled him aside and cupped a hand near my face, speaking in a whisper. "I've got to tell you that I've been with Tharja.", I asked with a grin, the tactician not getting it at first, though a shift in expression from a confused brow to a devilish smirk that matched mine told me we were on the same page. "I have to be honest with you, I'm quite curious. From one brother-in-arms to another: did you hit it yet?"

Robin's grin extended from ear to ear, begin to laugh. "Well...I don't like to brag, but I mean... I have went a few rounds in the ovarian ring, if you catch my drift."

"That's how it's done!", I loudly whispered. "Is she still wild in the sack?"

I laughed a little with him until my blood ran cold. An extremely cold and deathly chill flooded through my spine, and it further grew when Robin's eyes filled with fear. This can't be good, I thought, as I turned around and saw the only two women who scared me: Cordelia and Say'ri. They had grins of their own, though they had an angry tick on their foreheads, telling me they were manic grins of rage.

"Did you say something Eric?", Cordelia asked. "We didn't quite get that."

"Yes, my love.", Say'ri continued. "Please do repeat what you said."

Think fast, think fast! "Like I was saying...", I said to Robin with a nervous chuckle. "Cordelia and Say'ri are beasts in the bedroom.", I said bluntly, causing the two to blush heavily and almost everyone else around to laugh out loud. "They both-"

 _SLAP!_

Cordelia's hand flew and came into contact with my left cheek.

 _SLAP!_

Say'ri's hand followed suit, leaving a second mark on my right cheek, causing me to stumble back. "-are wonderful women! Gods, I was getting to that!", I yelled.

* * *

In the Shepherds' barracks after a few days, all of the Shepherds stood in front of both Chrom, Frederick and I. I held my cheeks to sooth them, the pain still running through them. Everyone changed so drastically in the time I was gone and hadn't seen them. Nonetheless, the feelings of camaraderie and nostalgia flooded my system, giving me somewhat of a happy feeling.

"Now then, everyone! If I could please have your attention!", Chrom bellowed, silencing the chatter of the Shepherds.

"Thank you." Chrom cleared his throat. "Ylisse has been in a time of peace ever since the defeat of the Mad King and we have prospered ever since that day nearly eight years ago." He fixed a stray blue hair from his face. "However, those days may be at an end. We've received word from our Feroxi allies that our neighbouring continent of Valm has launched an attack, intent on invading Ylisse.", Chrom said, the clamour of the shocked nomadic soldiers growing with each passing second, concern written on their faces. "Anyway...", Chrom began, all eyes and ears on him. "These past few days were spent gathering each and every one of you to aid in Ylisse's defence against Valm. We march to Ferox in the next morning."

"Yes, Captain!", was heard from everyone in the barracks.

A smile formed on the blunette's face. "I will be honest and say I missed this. I missed leading the Shepherds into battle. But more so, I miss the Shepherds and all the fun times we've had travelling. It'll be nice being able to do that once more. But enough about that. First we defeat Valm. Then we celebrate! Prepare yourselves however you feel fit for tomorrow. Dismissed!"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

* * *

 **A/N: Finally I was able to put out a chapter, it was taking FOREVER.**

 **Deadpool: That's because your work ethic is sloppy.**

 **G: I…..you're actually right about that. Welp, until next time, Ja ne!**

 **Deadpool: ...Fucking weeaboo.**


	3. Visitors From the West

**G: Okay, so I have been crunching the numbers and I've realized that- Deadpool, what are you doing?**

 **Deadpool: Sorry, just signed the order on my kitten cannon and my chimichanga maker. What's up?**

 **G: Deadpool… you're wasting our budget on useless shit like… a fucking kitten cannon? Really? Why and what for?**

 **Deadpool: I have needs, you know.**

 **G: Well, you need to stop wasting the budget. We're $874.32 dollars in the hole.**

 **Deadpool: Yeah, yeah, alright. Just continue the damn story.**

 **G: Well, thanks to you, we don't have enough for a proper intro.**

 **I don't own anything. And thanks to a certain red merc, I don't have much wealth.**

* * *

After a rather speedy march to Ferox, we had met with the still reigning East Khan by nightfall on a night a month and a half after leaving Ylisstol. The familiar cold chill of Regna Ferox welcomed us, though it hadn't tested our resolve the same way it had during our last visit. Surprisingly, not many of us complained about it on our way. Well, except for Lissa. But to be fair, she kept it to a minimum. Sort of. She never really packs anything that keeps her warm in these northern temperatures, her shift doing the bare minimum as insulation beneath her war dress. Even though I hadn't complained, I still never liked the cold of Regna Ferox. I preferred to keep my blood-and my body-warm.

Speaking of welcoming, our rather rugged hosts of the north set out a feast for us to keep our strength up after the long road and for the even more arduous road that stood ahead of us. Never being one to turn down a free meal, especially if it was anything other than rations, I ate what was given, with quite the enthusiasm. The only one taking in their food with more gusto than me was Stahl. I guess such a voracious appetite is common when you're training in a military where you need to be at your top physical condition. No food, no gains. For a group of people who is going to fight another war the next while, we were making quite the positive time out of it before we had to leave the next morning again. Though we had to make sure some of us had to lay off the mead, else they'd do drunken things, and we had just finished patching up the mess tent after Gregor, Vaike and, oddly enough, Panne hit the liquor a week ago.

After we all had our fill, Flavia pulled the royal Ylisse family, Frederick, Robin and I aside. And as expected, Cordelia and Say'ri followed as well. Her jovial exterior gone from the feast earlier, replaced with what one could only call her "war face". Additionally, Basilio stood at her side, hands behind his back with posture to rival the great knight's, which was unusual for the burly gladiator Khan. Chrom looked around, eyeing me when he caught sight of me, to which I replied with a simple shrug. Robin just looked at them attentively, waiting for what it was they had to say. In the East Khan's hand was a parchment, no doubt holding info on the invading fleet, albeit very minimal information, given that it was just Valm's scouting unit.

"Alright then...", Flavia began, clearing her throat. "...we've had our fun, now let's get down to business."

"Apologies on the timing of our arrival.", Frederick replied. "We came as quickly as we could."

"At least you all got here before they did.", Flavia stated, waving off the apology.

"So it is true? They've set warships against us?"

Basilio scratched his stubbled chin. "Afraid so, boy. To make matters worse, we don't know much outside of that. However, we do have a mole, so to speak, that does carry some information that you may find useful, boy." Then he sported a grin. "Or, rather two."

I began to sniff, almost involuntarily, it was loud enough for everyone to hear. "Hmm… suddenly it reeks of Les Élixirs Charnels, pompous extract and bullshit. Now who do we know who matches all three characteristics?", I drawled on with obvious sarcasm.

As if on cue, a certain blue haired man known for his skill with a bow entered the scene, turning the corner of the wall, and behind him was a woman with a head of rose coloured hair a few shades darker and deeper than Olivia's. She was roughly shoulder height to him, about 5'6". She wore a black suit with silver plated armour that left an open spot that encompassed the majority of her back. Her armour had many accents that resembled that of a dragon's wings and body shape. No doubt she was a wyvern rider. "Good day, lords and ladies. It is I, Virion.", hummed Virion.

"Of course it is.", I added dryly, making everyone bar Frederick laugh at my earlier sarcasm. "How could we forget."

"Precisely, for not a single soul could forget such a vision of manliness like myself!", Virion said, taking on a, ahem...manly, pose. "That said, I feel as if I should make proper introductions."

"Proper introductions?", Robin inquired. "You mean like you being the duke of Rosanne?"

"I am the du-" Virion looked at Robin, dumbfounded. "What? How could you know such a thing?"

"Your arrows literally have your identity written all over them.", Robin replied, causing Virion to visibly slump his shoulders, for he stole the nobleman's thunder. "However, I don't believe we've made acquaintance with your partner."

"I am Cherche, humble and loyal servant to the Duke.", Cherche said.

"Servant, hmm?", I asked, about to make a jab at Virion. "He can be quite the handful, huh?"

"Says the man with an ego in battle to match Vaike's."

"Touché, Virion.", I retorted with a smirk.

Chrom coughed, interrupting our banter. "Please. Time is of the essence. I'd rather that the Valmese doesn't catch us in the midst of planning because of your tit-for-tat exchanges." He turned to Cherche. "Do you have anything for us, Lady Cherche?"

"Of course." Cherche cleared her throat. "First, as for our origins... We hail from Rosanne, a fertile territory on the continent of Valm. Milord is the head of House Virion, and the rightful ruler of Rosanne. A fact he often reminds us of—and loudly."

"Aye.", Chrom said.

"So what brings this noble and his right hand from across the sea?", Cordelia asked.

"The Valmese, as I'm sure you know already.", Virion said. "Ironically, theirs was a nation remarkably lacking in presence once before. Extremely small, and if the nation and the continent it stands on hadn't shared the name, one would forget it exists. And so it would have stayed, if not for one man. Miniscule as it was, this man began to conquer the lands of Valm one by one."

"Sounds like a really strong warrior.", I said, more intrigued than threatened. "Interesting. I haven't had a good fight in years. And a commander, no less. He must have decades of fighting experience.", I said, in my own daydream, with a manic grin, that is, until I felt the stare of many people on me, causing me to make contact with the staring eyes and scratch my head in a sheepish manner. "Continue.", I weakly laughed.

"This is no man you want to face in battle, milord.", Cherche said. "He is called Walhart the Conqueror. There hasn't been a man to stand against him and live to tell the tale."

"Why, yes, my fairest maiden is correct.", Virion added huskily with his Rosannean accent. "It is because of his oncoming threat that I had to… er, RECRUIT new allies to aid my nation, and so, here I am."

"...Right.", everyone said sarcastically in unison, bar Cherche and Virion.

"You ran for your life faster than Lon'qu from women.", Cordelia chimed in.

"More or less, yes.", Cherche answered, interrupting any and all possible retorts or excuses Virion had to give. "I alone stayed to view over and keep an eye on the Valmese. Sad to say, I had to watch as Emperor Walhart and his forces swallowed up Rosanne as well and in the end, I came east seeking asylum as well."

"Emperor Walhart… I can't help it, the prospect of a battle with him excites me.", I said, almost drooling.

"Do you really wish to fight Walhart the Conqueror?", the pinkette asked.

"I expect to BEAT Walhart the Conqueror.", I answered, making her eyes widen and Cordelia look at me like I was crazy. "I will fight him, no doubt."

"Well, in any case, perhaps it is time to cut this long story short: Walhart has conquered our continent and now seeks to conquer yours.", Cherche stated bluntly.

"This does sound troublesome to say the least.", Robin said. "Though we have another two months or so for preparation, so we-"

"About that…", Cherche interjected, startling the small crowd that occupied the main hall. "Their forces have been advancing far more quickly than we have anticipated."

"Shit.", Chrom barked. "How long do we have? A month? Three weeks?"

"Approximately eight days."

Those three words made everyone's blood run cold. "Eight days?", Chrom gasped. "All of our preparations will take two or three days alone! You mean to say we have five days to march to the western coast?"

"I thought you were aware of this fact?", she asked. "I did send another parchment about this change in information weeks ago."

"Well, wherever it is, it hadn't reached our hands.", Basilio coughed. "In any case, we have a now very limited time before their first advance comes. And it won't be easy. Valm's cavalry is the strongest in the world. So this won't be anything close to a cakewalk."

"But then again…", I added. "...when has anything we've ever done been a cakewalk?"

"Good point there, boy!", Basilio laughed. "I like it. We'll leave first thing the next morning!"

* * *

There wasn't too much to the western port, it had a very rustic and crude feel to it. Lumber, crates and all sorts of resource littered the area. Port Styx was its name, and it was appropriate, it held some sort of power to it. The sea air, albeit salty, took hold of the common man's senses, invigorating our troops and boosting the morale of our men. Speaking of troops, the lady with pink hair and and axe in hand named Cherche joined the ranks of the Shepherds, and a wyvern rider as indeed appreciated and useful. The click of the cobblestone beneath our feet was light, yet great in number, and the odd pile of snow here and there laid in rest. The cover of sea-made fog was thin in the early morning light, but enough to see the oncoming ships of the Valmese.

I moved a stray lock of hair from my face, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. "Well, at least we made it first."

"And with good timing too. They'll be here within the hour, if that.", Chrom added. "What to do right now?"

Instinctively, I looked at Robin, who had the buildings around us in his eyes, and suddenly, I had an idea as well. This was a one shot deal, crazy as all hell, but it JUST might work. "Set fire to the water."

"What?", Chrom asked, followed by a load of confused and befuddled looks.

"What happens when you boil water?", I simply asked him.

His posture regulated itself and he stared at me before saying, "Uh, it creates steam?"

"And by extension, more fog that they can't see us with.", Cordelia finished. I flashed a grin in response to the realization of my plan.

"Yes. If we can evaporate some of the water, we can also use the height of the rooftops to stay out of the fog layer.", Robin added. "We have our strategy then. It's not the best, but we have no other."

"Alright, let's get it going. We will divide into teams to carry out this plan. Squad Epsilon, consisting of Tharja, Miriel, Lissa, Ricken, and Robin, led by Robin. You will be on the rooftops, initiating the operation." Receiving nods from the aforementioned people, I continued. "Squad Delta will be our archers led by Virion: Virion, Gaius, Kellam, Stahl and Lon'qu. You select few will work alongside Epsilon, Robin will guide you on what to do from your end. Then we'll take to the air with Squad Pi led by Cordelia: Cordelia, Sumia, Maribelle, Cherche and Nowi. The four of you will remove the cover of mist, but only on my go. If timed improperly, this will all go to hell. That leaves Squad Gamma to be led by Frederick: Frederick, Gregor, Panne, Anna, Olivia, Sully, Libra, Chrom, Say'ri, Vaike, and myself. Those on horses will engage in picking off whoever is left, and those not on horses will flank them, taking them from any and all openings in their ranks. Any concerns?"

And as such, not a single word was said, meaning we had all come to a mutual agreement. "Battle stations, everyone, let's move!"

Everyone scrambled to take their positions. Team Gamma took their positions in the many alleyways surrounding the port, each in their own spot to hide. Epsilon and Delta quickly took to the rooftops, Arcfire and Elfire tomes in hand while quivers were packed. Pi hid away until the plan began to take effect. Their fleet was closing in, maybe forty-five minutes distance away. It was most likely that they could not see us from all the way out there, and even if so, they had no means to really counter us. After some time, I began to initiate out plan. With a wave of my hand, Robin gave the order to blast the water, soon coating the area below with a thick fog that could last for an hour, tops.

Patiently waiting, I took out my blade and analyzed it. The smooth single edged blade that curved until it tapered at a sharp point. The deep hue of purple it sported, almost pulsating with power, I could feel it. I held out the blade to my skin on my left hand and the patch of skin began to burn, throbbing in a blazing pain on the small area. "Same as before.", I growled. It bothered me as to why this occurred whenever I so much as touched the violet blade. It only ever exhibited this burning sensation on me. None of the countless men I've cut down have ever been burned by my blade. It rose many a question.

My thoughts came to a halt when I heard a dull wooden tap come from the coastline, followed by the clamor of men. I could only see five ships docking, but the ships were each packed with about a hundred soldiers apiece. They all left their vessels and took formation in squads of one hundred, all led by a paladin on horseback. The Valmese were here.

Steady… just need them to be able to see my figure in the mist and I've got them, I thought to myself. I silently sheathed my blade and waited for them to take notice of me. And they did.

"You there!", The paladin spoke. "I am Commander Dalton von Leisenheirr of Valm! I come to claim these lands on behalf of Emperor Walhart the Conqueror! Show thyself! Surrender all belongings and providence! Give up the Fire Emblem! Kneel and swear fealty to the Emperor and die!"

"I'm sorry.", I chuckled and eerie chuckle that could give Tharja a run for her money. "But don't you mean kneel OR die?"

His horse shook and became restless. "How dare you correct me! Who do you think you are?!"

"Oh, no one important.", I stated. Then as soon as I took a step forward, many of the men before me visibly went pale at the sight of me. "...just your doom." I unsheathed my blade and pointed it up. "Epsilon, Delta!"

With those words, a hail of arrows and a torrent of flame and lightning descended upon the perturbed Valmese forces. Men on their side began falling left and right, and the commander could only watch as his soldiers were either pelted by oncoming arrows from the sky, or incinerated in their own armour. Blood quickly began to permeate the air with its scent, making Port Styx yet another battlefield.

Dalton quickly became enraged as he began barking orders once more. "It's a trap! Board the ships! Retreat and regroup!"

"Not so fast!", I called, flashing a bolt of electricity in the air. This signalled the two teams on the rooftops to target the boats. But it also signalled the aerial team to go back and circle around. Screams of pain and agony could be heard as flaming bolts from bows and tomes alike set fire to the ships, preventing the remaining Valmese troops from escaping. Explosions sounded from the boats, the vessels becoming large bits of shrapnel embedding themselves into the bodies of the majority of Valmese who still continued to fight.

"This can't be! Lieutenant Leopold!", Dalton yelled over the screams. "Gather your mages and remove the fog!"

"Sir Dalt-gah!" An arrow planted in his skull where his right eye once was, he dropped to the cobblestone floor. Their numbers, cut severely, down to only a little over a hundred now.

"No no. Allow me.", I grinned. "Pi!"

With a mixture of strong wind magic and loud flapping from the dragons and pegasi, the fog dissolved into nothing, leaving a dismantled army and the few stragglers left standing.

"Everyone! ATTACK!"

Charging into battle with courage, the Shepherds hiding in the alleyways sped with weapon in hand, ready to slay the remaining forces of the Valmese. I had to admit, I enjoyed the battle, the rush of fighting and cutting down an enemy, it excited me. I slashed through their ranks with quick swipes, leaving a path of bodies in my wake, I licked the blood off of my blade. Sometimes I could be extremely sadistic, admittedly. Vaike just had his axe tearing through several Valmese, his strength along with the heavy head of the axe sent limbs and blood flying in the air. Frederick and Sully moved like bandits on a horse. They entered the fray, took off a few heads and rode out as quickly as they went in. A fireball was launched in Say'ri's direction from a Valmese mage, and with blinding speed, she ended up past the mage, cutting both man and magic construct down. She had always kept her senses sharp, even during times of peace. She would always make me launch volleys of flame in her direction and she would cut through them with deadly efficiency.

Chrom was an entirely different story. He was cutting men down faster than I had ever seen him do so. He really must have been training over the seven years I've been gone. Soon enough, after all the other men had been put down, I saw him engage Dalton, Falchion in hand. Even without the advantage of horseback, Chrom was just as confident.

"You are nothing, blue blood!", Dalton boomed, not shaken by the fact that he had essentially lost this fight. "A speck of sand on the boot of the great empire! You shall fall here!"

"Yeah, well… I'm not usually the arrogant type, but…" His mana levels began to skyrocket, the pressure of his being growing in power. He held out his sword and gripped his outstretched arm, a blue flame burning and emanating from his body, his hair waving in the growing wind. Suddenly, vines of glowing blue light grew up Chrom's arm up to his shoulder and his blue eyes began to glow. "...you're nothing when compared to the royal family and the will of Ylisse!" The blue light all focused into his blade and in an instant, he was on the other side of Dalton. My eyes could not even track him.

"Ira." Dalton's waist looked like a blooming flower, a torrent of blood escaping his body, before his top half and the horse's head fell to the ground with a loud thud. With a single strike, Chrom had cleanly cleft through Dalton's horse, the rider's armour, and his body with no difficulty whatsoever. Chrom had never been able to do anything like that before.

To say I was astonished was an understatement. I don't know what kind of training he or any of the other Shepherds went through, but I wanted to know. If the results were like that, then Chrom might not be on the same level as me like I thought he was.

No. No, he couldn't be. Didn't matter what training he had undergone. The Pandorian realm had birthed the strongest fighters in the world for a reason. There wasn't any way an Ylissean was going to best one of my nation, _especially_ not anyone of the Pandorian royal family.

The glow of his attack died down, his form and mana back to normal. I eyed him for a second, then remember that we did have a few wounded that needed to be tended to. Vaike had a cut on his left side and Sully and Libra had a few burns. I had many questions about Chrom's increase in power, but for the moment, I simply had to bite my tongue and sheath my sword.

* * *

Later that evening, on our way back to meet with the Khans in Basilio's castle, I slipped out of the debriefing on the events of today's earlier skirmish, walking through the nearby woods to the camp. The light wind of billowing through the undergrowth pushing against my face. Still wasn't enough to cool me off. My anger was way too high for the breeze to cool it. I struggled to understand why I was so angry about it. It wasn't anything wrong. He was just stronger than he was before.

Stronger than I anticipated.

Stronger than… maybe I was.

I punched the nearest tree, snapping it in half. A growl escaped my lips. It took me a second to compose myself before I settled for running a hand through my hair in frustration. Taking deep breaths to bring myself down to a cool head again, I kept a hand on the hilt of my blade instinctively.

"Rough night?", A man said behind me, causing me to turn my blade on him and growl out for him to identify himself. He was roughly my height, maybe a few inches shorter, though he still hit 6'. He definitely had the figure of a warrior, muscle covered his entire body with minimal fat on his frame. He had jet black hair that he had in a single shoulder length braid and two bangs that framed his face equally on either side. He wore black hakama pants that had white flame that started at the opening of the leg and ended at the knee. He wore an obi sash deep green in colour and his torso was wrapped in bandages. His lower torso was completely covered in bandages and a thick band of bandages went up his left shoulder, bringing attention to the large crossing scar on the lateral part of his shoulder. In his obi were two swords, one with a purple wrapping and one with a blue wrapping.

"Whoa, sheath the steel. I am not your enemy.", the man said, pushing the blade away to the side with his finger. "Why so angry?"

"It's… nothing.", I lied. "I'm fine."

"Well, I'd say you're more than strong enough, if you snapping that tree was any indication."

My eyes widened, and I sheathed the blade again. "What? How did you-"

"Intuition, I suppose.", he answered. "You're Eric Pandora, aren't you?" To which he received a curt nod. "Perfect. Show me your transformation."

I gave him a puzzled look. "Transformation? Oh, you mean my golden form."

"It has a name.", the man spoke, interrupting me. "It is called the Hyper Pandorian state. Where, as I'm sure you know already, it raises your physical and magical capabilities to astounding heights."

"You seem to know a lot about me and my kind.", I said, a little wary of this absolute stranger. "But alright then, I'll show you." I clenched my fists and channeled my mana from deep within, transforming into the golden haired, crimson eyed warrior. My hair stood up on with small bangs framing my face and golden energy surrounded my body. The mystery man analyzed me, looking me up and down and all around. After eyeing me for some time, he gave a diagnosis of his analysis. "Hmm… you seem to have mastered the Hyper Pandorian at its first stage. Interesting. Right now, I'd say you're just about level with the blue haired prince."

"Hold up.", I said as I looked at him incredulously. "I never said who it was I was competing with. There's no way you could have know that."

"Um… well…"

"Unless… you were following us since the battle at the port.", I said with a bit of laughter, the shorter man breathing a sigh of relief, it seemed.

"Okay, okay, you caught me. But in any case, there is a way to surpass the initial stage of the Hyper Pandorian.", the man said. "As there is with anything, really. Training. You must train your body much harder in that elevated state, and just like discovering the power to begin with, you must have a trigger. Something to take that hidden power and force it out."

"That's it?", I asked.

He took a few steps backwards. "It's not that easy, my friend. This is much MUCH harder to accomplish. All you need to remember, though: the power comes in response to not a wish, but a need. The need for that power must be as strong as the need to breathe."

"Wait!", I called. "Who are you? What is your name?"

"Now isn't the time for that. Until we meet again…" And with that, he disappeared into the trees, not to be seen for the rest of the night.

 **G: What was it, like three weeks, maybe a month since I last updated?**

 **Deadpool: Three months. Don't worry, it's not going anywhere. At all. Seriously, this story's as fun as a sandpaper dildo.**

 **G: Yet you still insist on co-hosting. Well, with some of my easier classes this semester, I can focus on this more than I once did. Goodralisk out.**


	4. A Dark King's Message

**A/N: *whispering* Okay. So right now, Deadpool is sleeping. He had one too many hits at the bar and he's kinda on the receiving end of a hangover.**

 **Eternal Lancer: Wait, how the hell can he get drunk? Doesn't his healing factor nix that?**

 **G: Have you ever really known Deadpool to follow logic? Doesn't matter anyway. The important thing is that means I have the perfect opportunity to mess with him after all the shit he's done to me! *Leaves to go plot ideas***

 **Eternal Lancer: Wait a minute! If you're gonna plot your scheme, can I do the disclaimer?**

 **G: *in the background* Yeah, sure, knock yourself out.**

 **Eternal Lancer: Well, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Eternal Lancer, but you can call me Lance.**

 **Deadpool: *sleeping* ...ha ha, Lance… where's your illegal Dragonite…?**

 **Eternal Lancer: Grr… how the hell does Goodralisk deal with you?**

 **None of us owns anything shown or portrayed. Awakening belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

* * *

I put my mug of hot chocolate to my lips, taking a sip as I nonchalantly dodged a wooden piece launched by Chrom. I had to say, all things considered, he took the news a lot better than I thought.

"Absolutely not! I refuse!", was the protest that came from Chrom as he put a dent in the finely crafted wooden table we sat at, slamming his fist into the structure.

"Chrom, you're not thinking straight.", Flavia said, directly across from me. "They have gold in massive loads, and they have the ships and provisions we need."

"And?" Chrom threw a hand out on his side. "Their new king is Grimleal! Fell Dragon worshippers! I'd never trust him, not as far as I can throw him!"

"It would be a good time to mention that you can curl Lissa's body weight in ONE arm.", Robin interjected, raising his mug to his mouth. "But that's none of my business."

"Chrom, I don't like it any more than you do. Really I don't.", I said, placing my mug on the table. "But neither Ylisse nor Ferox has the sails or the resources needed to stand a fighting chance."

I stood up to look him in the eye. "We can be stubborn all day. And let them come to us. But that will be suicide. This continent will collapse if we don't take it to the sea like Robin suggested. And on top of that, none of the wood in Ferox is seaworthy."

"Leaving your trust to the Plegians? Honestly, Eric, I thought you had more sense than that!", Chrom retorted.

"Are you even listening at this point?"

"Okay, Chrom, that's enough."

The small clamor of the barracks died down completely once Sumia spoke up. She stood up from her seat and walked up to him, catching everyone's attention, Chrom's especially. She faced Chrom and placed her fists on her hips, giving him a stern look that bore into him. The seasoned pegasus rider may be clumsy and absent-minded at times, but when she really needed to, her solid and confident "Queen" side would show, telling us that she meant business, and even the blue haired exalt knew that. "Chrom…", she began, her usual soft voice, holding a very firm tone beneath it. She placed a gloved hand on her husband's shoulder and gave a small, warm smile. If there's one thing I know Sumia is good with, it's taming animals, and when Chrom gets like this, a stubborn ass and him can't get any closer in resemblance. "I know it's hard to deal with the idea of going to our not-so-peaceful neighbours for this kind of aid.", she began. "After losing so much because of them. But it has been over seven years. Plegia is a changed nation, I'm sure of it."

She took a breath to continue on what she had to say next. "Realistically, this is our only option. Otherwise, we'd be forfeiting everything. Our lives, the Emblem. Our children's freedom, Chrom." Chrom's eyes widened in shock, finally realizing how much his stubborn pride could have possibly cost them. "Emmeryn would want you to make the right choice, Chrom, history and pride be damned."

The blue haired exalt ran a hand through his mop of hair, breathing out a deep sigh. "You're right, Sumia. We'll seek an audience with their ruler. Hopefully he is more reasonable than their last."

I looked at Sumia and asked her a silent "how in the hell", which garnered a light giggle from the Ylissean queen. I leaned down towards Cordelia and Say'ri, their heads leaned and tilted to listen to me. "Is it like some sort of magic you women have where you can manipulate us?"

"To be very honest, it is something I fail to comprehend it myself.", Say'ri answered with a quiet laugh. "Nevertheless, it is very amusing, especially when we convinced you to let the girls train with their magic."

I crossed my arms and pouted. "I was concerned about them getting hurt in battle one day."

"Don't worry, they'll be strong. Just like their mothers.", Cordelia whispered with a smile. She poked my chest playfully. "All the same, you can be so easy to convince once you figure out how."

"Siren magic, I swear it.", I joked, ended our side conversation with two giggling women and me clearing my throat. "So anyway, do we know anything about their new king?"

"Yes, in fact, we do.", Basilio said. "His name is King Validar Therebus of Plegia."

Validar? That name sounded all too familiar. I know I've heard it before, but I can't quite place it where. "Shortly after Gangrel's death, he took to the throne on the recommendation of the Plegian High Council, and has led Plegia into a new era for the last seven years. At least, that's what our sources tell us. Very little outside of that to go by."

"I see.", Chrom nodded, taking a piece of parchment paper and removing a nearby quill from the ink well. Writing quickly, yet neatly, he soon rolled up the paper with ease and handed it off to the stalwart great knight. "Frederick, send a messenger bird to Plegia. We make our move in two days based on their response."

"Yes milord.", Was all that was said before Frederick headed out to complete his task.

"Wow.", I gasped.

"What?"

"Lissa was right, Chrom.", I grinned. "Sumia does have you trained well."

"Don't act like your lovely companions haven't done the same to you.", he retorted with a chuckle.

"Touché."

* * *

The crunch of the white, icy blanket beneath me, I figured a nice midnight walk through the neighboring woods would suffice. I opted for a cloak of wool to shield from the cold, each breath that puffed from my mouth visible. Warm or cold, windy or with nary a breeze, there wasn't anything quite like late night walks in my opinion. The fresh air always felt so much better than being holed up indoors. Rustling of the bushes could be heard in conjunction to the wildlife that still roamed in the night, but soon enough, the rustling in the trees began to grow far too much, despite the absence of wind strong enough to cause it. In response, I kept my hand on my sword, in case this could be a bandit.

Continuing my walk, the sounds became increasingly irritating and hadn't stopped. Someone was following me for sure. "Come on out. I know you're there." The figure jumped out from a tree a few feet in front of me, landing of the soft snow. It was that same mysterious braided man I met a while back, he himself donning a cloak similar to mine. My hand was still on my sword, in case he tried to pull a fast one on me.

"You know, you really seem to be on me very intently, why, I will never know.", I stated. "Can I help you?"

"It's not what you can help me with. Rather, I am here to warn you.", the man replied.

"Warn me? About what?", I asked, perplexed.

"Watch out for an ambush when you meet with the Plegian king. At roughly 10 p.m. to midnight three weeks from now. Undead monsters will ambush your militia group, intent to kill you all."

"You must have come here with that Marth girl, huh? Or you know her at the very least.", I asked, which made him widen his eyes in shock. "Come now, it's not difficult to piece together. You tell me to be wary of an event that hasn't come to pass, like you can see the future. I met her years ago, she crossed the Shepherds' path years ago, aiding us however she could. She spoke a lot about future events and gave us warnings. Like how you're doing with me right now. That can't be a coincidence."

"Well deduced. And you are correct. I am involved with her. I know her very well, she and I are quite close."

"Interesting.", I puffed out, watching my breath dissipate into the nearby air. "Is there anything else you'd like?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, I'd like to test your skill, that is, if you're okay with that.", He requested, taking a knee as a sign of respect.

"Sure. I enjoy the prospect of a challenge.", I said. "However, and not to be rude, but do you really think you'd be enough to see what I am capable of?"

"I was thinking that same thing myself.", he replied. "And as arrogant as your question sounds, it is not unreasonable, given the amount of prestige and fear you've created and grown in your name." With a wave of two fingers, two more figures jumped down from the treetops. They both were the same size, roughly 5'6" or 5'7" and both had slender figures, though the tone of muscle on their body was recognizable to a point, reminding one that these two were trained. One wore a mask that took inspiration from a primate and her hair was short, the other wore a mask that took inspiration from a viper, and her crimson hair flowed in the wind.

"These are my squad members, Saru and Hebi. And I am Ryu.", the man of mystery, now named Ryu, explained.

"Monkey, Snake, and Dragon, huh?", I pondered. "Very well, three on one should suffice. I like those odds. We'll need a place to fight, however. These enclosed woods may not be the best."

"I know where.", Saru said. "Follow me." With a blur, she was off, the three of us remaining following her. We moved through the trees until we came into contact with a clearing, the snow very thin and light on the ground. Standing in front of me were the three fighters, gazing upon me with such intensity and focus. The cold, biting air soon began to warm up with the growing fire of combat burning inside of me. I threw off my cloak and clenched my fists, flexing the muscles in my body. Wind generated from me began to push the snow away from the general spot I was in until my hair stood up glowing blond and my irises became red. Taking a deep breath, I take my stance, ready for them to come at me. Without missing a beat, each one of them drew their weapons and took their own respective stances. Saru had her right arm out, holding her sword out pointing upwards a little and her leg on the same side leading, taking something of a fencer's stance. Ryu drew both swords from his sash and held them in an X formation before doing the same as Saru, except he held his other arm up for his second sword to point out in front of him. Hebi took her weapon in both hands and held it out in front of her, bending her knees only slightly.

"Aren't you going to draw your sword?", Hebi asked me.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'll be fine without it.", I replied. "Besides, there's something I'm trying to test out."

Intended or not, this served to anger her. "Don't mock us!", Hebi growled.

I grinned a little bit. "This is going to be fun." With a boom, I speed over to Ryu and send a magic-powered kick his way, he barely had enough time to react to it and block it with the broad side of his blades. Still, the force knocked him back several feet and his heels dug into the snow and dirt beneath him. I spun and immediately targeted Hebi, aiming a kick at her midsection that she narrowly dodged, retaliating with a thrust aimed at my body. I lowered my level by standing on my right hand, grabbing Hebi's sword hand with my left. Once Saru recognized what was going on, I loaded Hebi on my hips and threw her at Saru, both of them colliding with the ground. Before Ryu could recover, I dashed at him and assaulted him with a flurry of punches and kicks that he couldn't block entirely, taking a few hits. It still didn't stop him from trying to counter.

Ryu growled with a smirk on his face before he tried to swipe for my head with his right hand sword but I ducked under it, spinning slightly to dodge his follow up thrust with his left hand sword. With a powerful elbow into his forearm, I sent his left hand sword into the air, and while Ryu was distracted by being disarmed for a split second, I took his other arm and threw him over my shoulder, stepping on his shoulder and taking his second sword. Underneath the moonlight, the airborne sword twinkled and shone as it twirled back down to the ground. Before it hit, I caught the blade, just inches away from Ryu's neck. A battle cry alerted me to draw my attention towards Saru and Hebi, both were charging at me. This gave Ryu enough opening to launch a kick at me that I narrowly dodged, jumping over it. I threw the two swords in the two women's direction, hitting their own blades and knocking them out of their hands. Wasting no time at all, I flash over to the two women and hit them with an elbow to the gut, sending them to the ground keeling over.

"Okay, okay, enough.", Ryu called. We concede."

"Really, already? Well, in any case, you guys really do have some skill. You three lasted longer than most people do despite your surrender, especially in this form.", I admitted, reverting back to normal, the golden glow dying down. "But I can't help but feel there was something missing."

"There wasn't anything missing.", Ryu said with a slight cough, reaching a knee. "You must have noticed by now that reverting back to normal, you don't feel so out of energy. Correct?"

I clenched my fist, doing some punches in the air. "Now that you think about it, you're right, I don't feel the usual recoil that comes with this power."

"Your body is getting used to it.", Ryu continued. "And that's the first step. Getting accustomed to your growing power. You'll need it in the time to come."

"What do you mean by that? Don't leave me in the dark now.", I complained.

Ryu, finally reaching to his feet, walked towards my direction, most likely to retrieve his blades. "I am not leaving you in the dark." A few more steps, now he was right in front of me, standing as tall and proud as he did before. "You will realize it in time. And you will be ready." Gathering his and his comrades' weapons, he put them away in their respective sheaths, picked up Hebi and Saru in each arm and turned his back to me. I could see that he whispered something, but with the distance between us, I couldn't read his lips properly, nor hear him. And with that, he disappeared. "Well, he certainly loves his cliffhangers."

* * *

Weeks later after our response from Plegia, we head south for the sand-heavy nation. Our rendezvous point with the king was at a small outpost on an island known as Carrion Isle, and for good reason. A very dark, very grey, and very barren land, even for Plegia. The air was pungent, thick with the smell of blood and decay, and the occasional skull or bones littered the land, both human and animal alike. Terrific. Any person who hadn't been used to the life of combat would have keeled over, forcing all of the contents of their stomach onto the floor in front of them violently. Even the clouds looming over the gloomy island were dark and thick, leaving very chance for sunlight to peer through.

Not deterred, the Shepherds kept moving through until upon entrance, the guards stationed requested that the king wished that only Robin, Chrom and I enter. This did not stay well with some of the Shepherds, especially Frederick, but with a firm command and some reassurance from Chrom, all others did as they were ordered. The three of us entered, and the inside looked just as dull and dark as the rest of the land, if not, perhaps even worse. The outpost interior was of a drab mix of solemn grays and blues, the only variety in colour in the form of oranges that came from the torches on the wall, yet the torches were far from warming. In fact, it only served to accentuate the ominous feel to the setting. Every step on the blood red carpet beneath me made me more wary of what was to come, so much that I had my hand on the hilt of my blade on instinct alone.

"That's odd. No ambush, no traps, nothing?", Robin whispered. Maybe there was an ambush in wait. Was this what Ryu was talking about? Perhaps we'd get ambushed while we're separated from the group?

A rather sensual voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Greetings. Welcome to Carrion Isle, milords." And who else could have been other than Aversa? "Feel free to make yourselves comfortable as King Validar makes his entrance soon." Validar. I KNOW I've had some sort of familiarity with that name, but for the life of me, I cannot remember why.

"Aversa.", Chrom growled, venom evident in his words. "I thought you were killed years ago."

"Oh, no, not in the slightest. I simply laid low to help my lord carry Plegia out of the hole it once was in years ago.", she said with a light giggle. "Did you miss me?"

"Considering the last time we saw you, my sister was killed… no, not one bit."

Aversa placed a solitary finger to her chin. "Oh, it seems I may have touched a nerve.", she said with sweet innocence. "Those days are behind me now. I now serve my liege for everyone's benefit."

This was all too… just too convenient. But before I could say anything, a voice cut me off. "Oh dear! Aversa must have started the negotiations without me! I pray I didn't miss anything."

I heard footsteps come from my left, and when I saw him, I couldn't place it. He looked so DAMNED familiar. Those dark robes, gold accents, his uniquely shaped hair. And those eyes, the eyes of evil itself. It hit me like a sack of bricks.

He was the assassin leader who tried to kill Emmeryn that night. But it couldn't have been! I killed him myself! There wasn't any way, yet he stood right in front of me, as if fate were laughing at me with a big stupid grin.

"May I present Lord Validar, king regnant of Plegia." Aversa curtsied as she announced her lord's presence.

"It is quite the honor to meet you, Exalt Chrom. As well as Lord Pandora, and Sir Robin.", Validar said, extending a hand out, which the blunette took warily, but firmly. Chrom raised a brow. "Not to be rude or off-topic, but you look almost… painfully familiar."

An eerie chuckle came from the Plegian. "Oh? I'm certain I would remember an encounter with the Crown Exalt of Ylisse."

"Right.", Chrom shook his head. "Must be a hint of déjà vu is all."

Moving on from there, the Plegian king gave the same gesture with Robin, and finally, with me. As soon as his hand touched mine, I felt a throbbing pulse, followed by a searing migraine tearing through my head, making me clutch my head with my free hand.

"Is something the matter, sire? Perhaps I could offer you tea or something of the sort?", Validar questioned, gesturing Aversa to fetch us some tea, but I waved it off.

"Thank you for the offer, but it's fine." No later than when I said that, I felt a drop fall from my upper lip, dripping on the carpet below my feet. The taste of iron making its way across my tongue, the smell of it overtaking my senses. My nose was bleeding.

"Are you sure you're alright, Lord Pandora?", Validar asked with concern.

"Yes, thank you. Let us continue, shall we?", I said, wiping the blood from my face.

"Very well, then.", the sorcerer said, clearing his throat. "Despite our nations not having the best relationship with one another, what with both Ylisse-Plegian Wars and all, I'd be more than willing to help in any way possible."

Chrom's eyes shifted to Robin quickly, to which he just shrugged. And honestly, it was surprising to me as well. To think they would be so cooperative with their resources was phenomenal, even if they were in danger as well. "That is wonderful to hear, milord. If it's not out of line to ask, what would you be able to provide for this campaign?"

The sorcerer groomed his beard with two fingers. "We would be more than willing to provide the ships and transports needed to sail across to reach Valm. Additionally, we will fully fund the campaign, so there's no need for Ylisse to loosen their purse strings. Unfortunately, we are unable to provide reinforcements or troops of any kind." Eliciting looks of question, he raised a hand. "Plegia hasn't recovered fully, and is only at half the strength it used to be. Even then, much of our manpower goes to menial tasks like patrol and whatnot. Apologies, Lord Chrom, but it is all we can provide."

"No matter.", Chrom waved off the apology. "We are grateful for your generosity anyways. You have my thanks."

"All that is provided will be sent to Port Styx within the week. Godspeed to you all. If your note is true to its word, then you shall need the luck. Farewell, and may this realm see many prosperous years after this conflict ends.", Validar said, though it almost sounded like a hiss. Nonetheless, we all bowed our farewells and made our way out, but not before we had our own conversation in hushed tones.

"Chrom, that man… he was the assassin that came to murder Emmeryn that night…!", Robin called.

"I know, and we killed him!", Chrom whispered back. "How is he alive?"

Robin ran a hand through his hair. "Well, alive or dead, he provided us with everything we need to defend ourselves."

"Chrom."

Both heads turned to me. "Yes, Eric?"

"Make sure every able-bodied Shepherd is on their guard by ten tonight. They're planning an ambush on us."

"What?!", Chrom snarled. "Who is they?"

"The Risen.", I replied. "They will attack us later tonight, make sure everyone is armed and ready."

"How do you know this?", Robin questioned me.

"I met three people who may or may not have ties to Marth, and they told me this would happen. Either they are in close relation to her to know this, or they themselves can see the future. Either way, this shouldn't be overlooked."

"Very well, then.", Chrom nodded. "I'll have Frederick rise anyone who may be sleeping at that time."

* * *

Damn it, this doesn't make any gods damned sense. That Validar man… I know I killed him, back when he tried to murder Emmeryn. He died trying to kill her, too. Yet he stood right in front of me, right then and there, speaking to me as if it never happened. And when I shook his hand, it was as if my brain was set aflame. The headache was extremely strong, had I not been standing in front of the Plegian king, I would have doubled over in pain. I don't understand what it was, but… those red, evil eyes… I couldn't shake them from my memory. Say'ri was out training, and when she asked me if I wanted to join her, I turned her down, telling her I had to figure something out. Cordelia, on the other hand, was busy tending to our inventory, so she was going to be there the entire night until the Risen attacked. So I was left to ponder over this mystery.

As I thought about mystery, my mind wandered to that Ryu person. He seemed to know about me and what my capabilities were, as well as the event that was going to take place later tonight. So he could see the future. The question of what wasn't the concern. It was the question of how. Figuring that lying about on my cot wouldn't do me any good, I left my tent and headed to where Say'ri said she would be, on a small flat riverside plain, only to find that she wasn't there. Looking around, the trickling sound of the flowing water began to gradually dull until I could hear nothing.

Suddenly, a sharp pain ripped through my head, throbbing and pulsing, each more painful than the last. Growling at the pain, I drop to my knees, clutching my head in agony with one hand and balling a grounded fist with the other. I could feel my knuckles becoming white as blood began seeping from the palm of my hand, dripping onto the grass beneath me.

"H… d… my ...ll…"

I heard a voice, but part of it was muffled.

"Heed my call, Eric…" The voice, more clear now, made the skull splitting migraine even worse.

"What… is the meaning… of this…", I said with gritted teeth.

"I don't understand." The voice was louder this time, runes appearing out of thin air, and within them was the Plegian king.

"V-Validar…"

"You've closed your heart to him so many times, Eric… even when he's saved your life… Such ignorance."

"Closed… what to whom…?", I asked, confused.

"He saved you when you were defeated by Gangrel. Kept you going where others would have died. And you repay him with neglect?"

"Who… is him?"

"I think it's best if I explain it in a more… private setting."

With a snap of the sorcerer's fingers, everything went dark and the headaches stopped. Within what seemed to be a complete void of nothingness, there stood Validar, the king regnant of Plegia.

"Such potential… Oh, if only it weren't for your damned parents hiding you from your fate… you would have taken the power without hesitation."

"What the hell are you talking about?!", I shouted, demanding answers. "Hiding me?"

"Ah… I see this is uncharted territory for you.", the sorcerer sneered. "Haven't you known a time where you were in a completely different setting?"

"Completely different setting?" I tilted my head, thinking about what he could have meant. "You mean… like a different world?"

"Exactly that. A different world.", Validar hissed.

I narrowed my eyes, looking at the older man accusingly. "Well, yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You lived there for some time, had you not? Growing with another family, creating bonds with others, and then suddenly… You end up within a castle, younger than you once were…"

My eyes widened at the realization. Now I understood. "You… you mean that…?"

"This world is where you truly belong, child.", Validar cackled, his rather menacing laughter echoing throughout the void. "Your parents, in a desperate attempt to hide you away from me, sent you to a completely different world separate from this one, in the hopes that I would never find you. If I hadn't searched every possible world for a trace of you, you never would have been here."

I dropped to my knees, unable to take this in. My entire life on Earth, my family, my friends, my way of life… all of that was a lie, just part of a fabricated scheme.

"You've also forgotten a number of things since your battle with Gangrel, haven't you?"

I knew the unfortunate answer was yes, but I would never give him the satisfaction. "You died that day." Validar opened a deep purple leather-bound book, though it didn't appear that he was actually reading it. "After Gangrel killed you, you cried out because of your weakness. You were spare that day, risen from the dead, and ever since then, your memories of that world have been deteriorating until they are all gone."

The book in his hand closed with a clap, disappearing. "Just like it was your destiny to reappear amongst us once more, it is your destiny to take part in my revolution."

I looked up to the nonexistent sky, futilely praying that he was lying. But I could not say otherwise. He had been right on all counts. My memories of the old life, my death against Gangrel. He had been telling the truth and it was mentally tearing me down. I slammed my fist onto the area beneath me, spitting out a curse. I glared daggers at Validar and growled angrily, his only response was an arrogant smirk.

"Rrrrrgh… How dare you mock me…!" I pushed off of my knee and ran straight at him to deliver a punch, but my fist connected with only wisps of his form before it retook it shape behind me. I turned around to look at him in his eyes, only to see hell itself behind his figure. A grotesque setting to say the least. Darkness plagued the land, the only light that shined was from the luminescent flames burning down the city. Blood splattered across the walls of buildings and cobblestone paths, limbs and body parts decorating every couple dozen square metres. I looked at my right and saw Cordelia-or at least what was left of her. She was mounted on a cross made of wooden stakes, her bloodied head on the top of the pike while her arms were shoved onto both ends of the stake. "E… ric…"

A weak call begged me to turn around. It was Say'ri, hung by a rope, her thin, malnourished body beaten, bloody and almost completely charred. My legs began to feel increasingly weak and as I took a few steps back, I doubled over and vomited everything until there was nothing but bile coming out.

"Damn!", Validar grumbled. "It's that meddlesome exalt! I'll finish my business here some other time. But just remember… you will be mine…" As I try to halt my violent coughing, my mind went blank before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Lance: Whoa, man. That chapter near the end… kinda dark.**

 **Goodralisk: Well, you'll be in a different mood when you figure out what I did to his only spandex outfit, heheh…**

 **Lance: What did you do?**

 **Deadpool: AHHHHHH!**

 **Goodralisk: Just a little bit of a… washing mishap.**

 **Deadpool: Why has my spandex shrunk?! AND WHY IS IT PINK?! *comes out walking very stiffly, wearing his spandex suit that is tight around the openings***

 **Lance: OH my GODS, that's hilarious! How did you accomplish turning it from red to pink?**

 **Goodralisk: That will be for another time. Because now, we have to end this chapter.**

 **Deadpool: How could you? And after all that time I spent getting your birthday present!**

 **Goodralisk: My birthday was two weeks ago.**

 **Deadpool: Yeah, it was late, but I still got you something. Which you'll now have to wait for. Hmph!**

 **Goodralisk: Great...just what I need. Lance, just finish this chapter off, will you?**

 **Lance: Sure thing! Goodralisk and Lance out!**


	5. Past and Future

**Goodralisk: Dude, calm down. It was just a prank.**

 **Deadpool: How the hell can I calm down?! That was my only bodysuit!**

 **Goodralisk: Alright, fine, I'll figure something out. *Walks away into my office***

 **Lancer: Can't you just order another one?**

 **Deadpool: No, I can't! Mr. Blue Balls over there said that the budget is off-limits to me and I spent the rest of my money on his birthday present!**

 **Lancer: Out of curiosity, what did you get him exactly?**

 **Deadpool: I got him a bodysuit like my very own.**

 **Lancer: …..wouldn't it make sense for you to just wear it instead?**

 **Deadpool: Huh. I guess it would. But it came as a set. I also bought an oca-**

 **Lancer: *covers Deadpool's mouth* Do NOT say what I think you are going to. If he hears it, you will be a target and he will definitely jump you for it.**

 **Deadpool: It's just an ocarina. *the word Ocarina echoes***

 ***...minemineminemine…***

 **Lancer: You did it this time.**

 ***...MINEMINEMINEMINE…***

 **Deadpool: What the hell is th-ACK! *Goodralisk tackles Deadpool and grabs airborne ocarina***

 **Goodralisk: IS THIS REALLY THE TRUE OCARINA OF TIME?! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THIS FOR CENTURIES! NOW I HAVE TRUE POWER! *plays Epona's Song and hops on Epona's back* ONWARD TO GLORY! *rides off into sunset***

 **Lancer: Um…. well, that escalated quickly. Anyway, we have a show to do.**

 **We do not own Fire Emblem nor Intelligent Systems. But apparently, we own the power of God in a glorified egg flute.**

* * *

"...ke up."

Confusion. Quite literally the only thing I can think of as I had no definitive answers to that little visit from Validar. And he seems to know so much about me, but I hadn't met him before, except when I killed him. That would have been sufficient, if it weren't for the fact that our encounter was far too brief. A voice roused me from my thoughts, but it was very unclear.

"...ge…p, Eric…"

I definitely hear a voice now. It was very clear and I knew exactly who it was. It was Chrom. And yet I couldn't see him. Or anything, really. I suppose my eyes were closed. Perhaps I was conscious to some degree, but it certainly felt as though I was. Or wasn't…? Damn it, I couldn't tell for sure!

"Get up, Eric! This isn't the time to be lounging around, we've got company!"

Company? Wait...oh shit, the ambush. My eyes shot open and I looked around me, the Shepherds locked in battle with a horde of undead warriors, just like Ryu forewarned. I got up to a knee to try and stand up, my muscles on fire. Most of the anterior part of my body was lightly coated in the dusty debris that covered the isle's rather barren land. I dusted myself off and swept away my questions to the side for now. I was needed to fight. I drew my sword and ran across the wastelands, intent on reaching the bridge to kill their leader. A Risen soldier stood in my way, axe in hand. It raised its weapon to attack me, but no later than that, I drove my sword through its body with murderous ease. As it disappeared into the black, murky mist, I rolled my shoulder, feeling a slight pain in it as it popped several times.

The pain would not subside, but this was no time to complain, else pain would be the least of my worries. I continued to run towards the bridge, turning every monster that came near me into mist with my blade. Another three stood in my way, just when I was perhaps a dozen meters away from the bridge. I growled with discontent, urging them to get out of the way as I dodge a lance thrust, but just barely.

'What's going on?', I thought. Usually, I'd be able to evade it, no problem. But now… The strike, plain as day, and yet what normally is child's play, nearly skewered me. A glimmer in my vision above alerted me to a sword that had been aimed to split my skull. I bring my blade to meet this second Risen monster's very own, I push it off and slice the creature in two, the victim evaporating again. I rush through the cloud of dark vapor, with another Risen head on my blade. But before I could get the third, rather beastlike Risen, I suddenly fell forward, my legs losing strength in them. Though I hadn't touched the ground, the beast in front of me took me be the back of my head and slammed me face first into the ground, the ground beneath me shaping a sizeable crater.

I snarled in pain, blood gushing from my mouth as I tried to stand up against the beast's pressure, but to no avail. A feral roar echoed above me, and I was pushed even further. I felt my muscles slowly getting weaker, and my throat burning from the strain of getting free. Though I needed to create a way out for myself, help was on their way. "Eric!" Now who could it be besides the exalt? I lifted my head just enough to turn it in the direction of the voice; the prince had a rather rude gash on his chest, his left arm hanging on his side. So that arm was most likely out for the rest of the fight. He quickly slew the beast that held me down, quickly covering his face with his arm immediately after the beast was killed.

"These Risen aren't normal. When they're killed, they spew this toxic mist that weakens a person's body.", Chrom said after the mist dissipated, quickly answering my unasked question. "This had to be Validar. I'm sure of it."

"Urgh...when this war is over, I'm kicking his ass.", I muffled, face first in the dirt, which urged Chrom to sheath his sword and help me up with his now free arm. "Well, most everyone is done at this moment, so for now, let's get you back-"

"I can't let you do that...Crown Exalt." That voice...no...nooooo… it couldn't be who I thought it was. I lifted my head and looked out on the bridge and my fears were confirmed. That feminine voice matched the person on the bridge… that sultry voice that rivalled Aversa. AVERSA. Only one person in the world was capable of that.

"Alice.", I growled.

"Oh ho ho! It seems my dear warrior remembers me after all!", she giggled. "It would have been such a shame if you had forgotten me."

"Hardly.", I spat back.

"Alice?", Chrom piped in. "Isn't she why I sent you out to Chon'sin?"

I nodded. My attention became drawn towards the clicking of heels on the ground, and the psychotic she-devil who wore them. Her hips swayed from side to side with every step and her arms waved slightly as she moved. "Gangrel… Validar… Those fools. One so stupid, he let his vengeance get the better of him, and couldn't even procure the Fire Emblem. The other decides to HELP the enemy. Even if it is a threat to us all, to waste so much time with the Ylissean and his lackeys… I've had enough."

When she stopped right in front of Chrom, she glared at him evilly and remorselessly. I could hear the gulp in Chrom's throat, he was in a bind just as much as I was. It got worse once we bared witness to Alice crooked grin. Though a smile, it held absolutely no positive feeling behind it whatsoever. "And even you, my king. I have a score to settle with you for those five years I spent in the damned prison." She began to raise her hand. And she pointed it at Chrom and I. With a spark, her hand began to glow a sinister, evil purple. "Remember this image as your travel gift into the afterlife."

That threat was never backed up, however, as two figures fell from out of nowhere, landing gracefully on the earth in between Alice and I. What's more, Alice's arm had been severed and was now airborne. Fluttering in front of me and Chrom was a jet black braid and a royal blue mane, both with all the captivating beauty of a butterfly. Then I saw the Falchion that was used to slice off Alice's limb, and the blade with the blue hilt pointed at Alice. This served to confirm my theory about these two in contact. It was Ryu and Marth who saved us.

"Leave…"

"What did you say to me?", Alice asked him.

"Leave them alone!" Following that roar, his bangs began to move and rise until his his hair sparked a golden yellow, the air around him moved in waves, and his power skyrocketed to immense levels. It couldn't be, but it was right in front of me. Right here. In front of me.

This man just did the Hyper Pandorian transformation.

Alice, not unlike me and Chrom, gasped at the sudden transformation, her breath becoming shaky with fear. She took a step back, almost completely unconscious of that action, as if her body told her to run away. "N-not another one of you!"

"Lucy! Get them back to camp! I'll end her!", Ryu said, and before Marth, or Lucy, could do what I figured was a protest of some sort, Ryu punched Alice and sent her flying across the bridge before he took off to follow up with another attack. The newly named "Lucy" muttered something incoherent, before biting her tongue and finishing with an angry "damn you".

"Go on ahead without me. I'll be fine." With an amused chuckle, I got free from Chrom's grasp and sat back on my heels. "I have something I need to speak to Ryu about anyway." I took a slight glance over at Lucy and Chrom side by side and looked at Lucy, who immediately jumped, albeit slightly, and turned her head down to the side, a blush creeping on her face. I turned away as well, feeling slightly guilty for embarrassing the poor child, but mostly surprised and amused. 'I see… that's who she is…', I chuckled internally. Taking Chrom and heading in the direction of our camp, I brought my attention to the person in combat with Alice. He was giving her a run for her money, matching her blow for blow.

"I'm getting tired of this shit, boy!", Alice barked, sending a punch in Ryu's direction and making the ground erupt in smoke. She gritted her teeth rather loudly, missing her target. The target in question, stood on the bridge above her, looking down on her condescendingly. An arrogant fighter, but he was rather strong to back it up, and he had the Hyper Pandorian transformation to add insult to injury to Alice.

"You and me both!" A ball of powerful energy was shot at Alice, and unable to think of anything else, she jumped over it to dodge it. She had her head down looking at the blast cloud, barely dodging it as it was. But she wasn't dodging just out of fighting instinct, no, besides, she realistically never needed to. She was dodging out of fear. For the first time I've ever seen it, Alice was actually scared for her life.

"Hey, dick breath!", Ryu called, making Alice wrench her head up. Her eyes widened in surprise once she realized: Ryu's first attack was just bait to get her into the air. All that was in her vision was the full moon, and in it, a golden braided man with a sword above his head. With a shout of effort, he sent his blade from her head straight down the middle until his weapon literally split her in two. It was unbelievable. Ryu didn't just beat her, he KILLED her. The same woman who antagonized so many people for years, including me. And I witness her own blood gushing from the fatal wound. He hadn't stopped there however. He continued to slice her torn corpse in many different ways and angles until her body was nothing more than chunks of flesh and bloody fabric, and finally, he blasted her remains, obliterating them.

Floating back down onto his previous perch, his hair fell back to his normal colour, relaxing once more. Swiping his sword, he cleaned the blood that coated the steel, sheathing the blade for another fight. Finally able to walk again, I walked towards Ryu, hailing him down to get his attention.

"That was quite the show there.", I laughed, nodding my appreciation for him stepping in for us when he did. "That explains why you know so much about the transformation, and it also seems my hunch was correct about you being involved with that time travelling girl Marth."

Ryu raised an eyebrow. "I never said anything about her nor I being time travellers. And her name… it isn't Marth."

"Oh?", I asked with a grin.

"Yeah, her name is…"

"It's Lucina."

The wind howled at the end of those two words, Ryu frozen in spot. Those last two words left his jaw on the ground and his eyes almost as wide as dinner plates, while I simply looked at him with an amused and slightly smug smile. "H-how did you…"

"Oh please. I saw the brand in her left eye when she came to help Chrom. And you seem to forget that little Lucy is alive in our time, so I've seen what she looks like." Reminiscing briefly, I thought about the little girl at the castle who had almost the same unique blue hair that was unmistakably hers. Well, excluding her father's of course. I scratched my head sheepishly, the thought of the cute little princess who I saw as my own niece, by all but blood, of course, but that was besides the point. "Honestly, she's got the same adorable face, just on a bigger body.", I finished with another laugh. "But now, I wish to study one more thing."

I drew my weapon. "Draw your swords."

"W-what?"

"We didn't get to finish our little skirmish, so I would like to continue where we left off. So if you wouldn't mind."

Absorbing what it is I was asking of him, he drew both of his own swords, the first being his sword with the blue hilt, the one he used to slay Alice. It had a shining steel blade, with nary a chip or blemish that hadn't shown any sort of wear in battle. It was a katana, so it curved on one side and tapered rather nicely. Despite this, it was the other blade that drew my attention. It was a deep purple, both the blade and the hilt. The blade pulsated with energy of the same color, and it even had the slight upward curve at the top quarter of the blade.

"Interesting." I internally chuckled as I put my steel away, befuddling the warrior before me. Ryu tilted his head at me and furrowed his brow, lowering his blades and relaxing his stance. "Oh, don't you dare look at me like that!", I scolded him.

I placed a hand on his head, a smile gracing my features. "And here I thought I taught my son better manners than that."

His head shot up in shock when he heard that. "What… did you call me…?"

I made sure I moved my arm so I could look at him. "You heard me, Junior. You're my son."

* * *

 **Lancer: Ugh, did this chapter really have to be short?**

 **Goodralisk: Hah, hyahhh! Huahh, seeehh, toryaaahh!(I didn't know how to continue the chapter from there, sorry!)**

 **Lancer: Well... I suppose it would be awkward to continue after that. Speaking of, that Ryu guy was Eric's son. So that's a thing.**

 **Goodralisk: Grah! Toh, seeehh! Hi-yah!(But it was probably obvious.)**

 **Deadpool: Uh, what's up with him?**

 **Lancer: Oh, that ocarina you gave him? He overused it and now he has LVS.**

 **Deadpool: The hell is LVS?**

 **Lancer: It's Link vocal syndrome. Should wear off in a few hours. The good thing is, prolonged exposure to the ocarina actually reduces that little problem.**

 **Deadpool: Well, that explains why he's on a horse, it's raining, AND the sun keeps rising and falling. Glad he liked the gift I got him, more or less.**

 **Unfortunately, I have some bad news.**

 **Lancer: What is it?**

 **Deadpool: We're getting shut down. The Noble Strength trilogy is to end here. So...goodbye everyone.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **...**

…

…

…

 **...Oh, right. Forgot what day it was today.**


	6. Flames on the Blue

**Goodralisk: Okay so my voice is back to normal, so that's good. I can finally intro the story again.**

 **Deadpool: Glad that's over. You did kind of take the Link thing too far.**

 **Goodralisk: Come on, it wasn't that bad.**

 **Lancer: I actually have to agree with him. You were clutching a fake Hylian Shield and Master Sword like they were your babies.**

 **Goodralisk: So?**

 **Lancer/Deadpool: While wearing a Kokiri green tunic and cap!**

 **Goodralisk: Oh, go to hell! Anyway, back to the important matter at hand!**

 **None of us own any of the following.**

* * *

Stunned by my nonchalant and quickly made deduction, Junior stared at me like something had been on my face or something, instantly making me feel awkward. I scratched my head sheepishly and just as awkwardly, a little embarrassed by the tension of the situation that continued to grow with each second. I had no idea how he would respond to this, as his gaze on me persisted. Despite being silent on the outside, my thoughts had been chatting over one thing. Pride. Pride in how my son turned out over the course of his life until he became the young man standing in front of me today. Looking at him, I knew he had been very disciplined, training very hard each day, his body gave that little tidbit away immediately. Additionally, he was battle hardened, which gave me joy knowing that he was most likely as skilled as I am now, perhaps even more.

"You've grown into a mighty fine man, Junior," I grinned. "I'm glad I got to see my son as a...young...adult…" I trailed off on my sentence, my grin replaced with a hard look of concern once his head fell to look at the ground. Small breaths left his body and I saw him...trembling? "Did...did I say something wrong? Sorry, I'm not too good at this whole "dad" thing, I barely had my father with me myself and-"

"Father… I missed you…" Junior lifted his head, his eyes red and tears threatening to spill, yet he sported a sad smile with it. Well, battle hardened as he may be, he still was a kid. I pulled him into a hug, his head falling on my shoulder as he silently cried. A light chuckle escaped my lips. "Come on. A Pandorian doesn't cry," I joked as I patted his head softly. He separated the two of us and rubbed away the tears, leaving red marks behind.

"Now then," I sat down cross legged on the ground, Junior following suit. "What brings you here in the past?"

"No foreplay, huh, Dad? Just straight into it? Welp, at least we know how Mom got me," he joked.

I grumbled at the statement, eyebrow twitching ever so slightly. Yep, deeeeefinitely my kid, alright. Inherited my sense of humour too. "Anyway… it all began about ten years before my current time. On a certain day, in Plegia...the current Exalt of Ylisse was murdered."

My eyes widened. "Chrom? Murdered?" My hand went to my chin in thought. "By who?"

"None of us truly know for sure, but it has been rumoured that he had been killed by his best friend. Or someone close to him at the very least", Junior answered.

Hmm. So a Shepherd was the killer, it had seemed. "I see."

Junior nodded. "After the Exalt was killed, things spiraled into chaos. The Fire Emblem was stolen by the Grimleal. However, it took a lot of preparation to bring the dragon to this plane at full power, even with the Emblem, they needed a large enough physical and spiritual offering."

"In other words, they needed large amounts of human flesh and mana as a sacrifice."

"Exactly. This set them back, in turn, giving us five years to train an army of soldiers, ready to fight against the possible threat of Grima. Unfortunately, by the time we had been ready, the Grimleal had struck. With the proper preparations over the course of five years in place, the Fell Dragon had been revived at its strongest. The next few years once he had been revived...hell had literally walked the lands. The shadowy dragon loomed above in the skies, bringing chaos and evil and leaving nothing but death and destruction in its wake. Humanity gave its all against this threat, the anti-Grimleal resistance led by Lucina."

Junior fixed his bangs slightly and took a pause, ready to continue again. "But as you can already tell, that didn't last long. Once our own dead started to rise against us, it was only so long before we had to fall back and seek asylum wherever we could. But we weren't without hope. Naga, the Divine Dragon, enacted a ritual that allowed us to go back in time to stop this future from happening."

"Wait," I interjected. "Where were the Shepherds in all of this? Surely we were fighting to stop it."

"Well, around the time Chrom was killed, you disappeared, the status of your life unknown. Additionally, nearly everyone had died that day. The only ones I knew survived were Mama Cordelia, Lady Tharja, and Vaike."

I blinked at his story. Had we really all died there trying to stop the Grimleal from killing everyone? The first line of defense for humanity, essentially, and we were wiped out like common pests. Moreover, where had I been during all of this? Apparently I wasn't anywhere to be seen. Obviously I would have at least tried to do something, though. Either way, it made no sense just dwelling on it all night. Now that our alliance with Plegia, albeit shaky, has been confirmed, we had to head back to Ferox at Port Styx to set sail.

As we made it back to the camp, we immediately saw Say'ri and Cordelia, along with two other redheads. One of them had their hair in pigtails and was more distant from the small group than the other one, who had been bubbly and energetic in comparison. This one had her hair long and flowing. Almost identical to Cordelia's very own.

"Wait, aren't those two-," I spoke, though I stopped when I realized that Junior had already moved a good distance away from me, which had me confused, but I soon got my answer in the form of two voices screaming "Daddy!", followed by a tackle that sent me to the ground. Once I processed everything fully, I came to realize that these were my girls. Severa and Serena. "Yup, figures." I laughed as I held the girls in the best hug I could. They grew so much. To be honest, I was a little overwhelmed that these girls were… my little girls.

"Serena, Severa, you two have grown into such beautiful young women," I chuckled, holding them as they simply just bawled, albeit very happily. "You girls okay and well?"

"We… didn't think… we'd get to be with… you and Mom as a family again…," Severa managed between sniffles. "You suddenly left, and… and…"

"It's okay, Sev. I'm here for all of you now." I stroked her hair, trying to console her. "Your brother told me everything."

After what seemed like forever, they finally settled down and had smiles on their faces ear to ear, though Severa's wasn't as big and bright when compared to her younger twin. It took even longer as Cordelia and Say'ri were gushing over our first born, showing him motherly affection and pinching his cheeks and crap, but eventually, much to his relief, it came to an end. The two older women were chatting away with the three grown children of ours, I was far too distracted with my own thoughts to join in on the jubilant reunion.

This whole future thing, it made no sense. If I wasn't around, I had to have died shortly after the time Chrom had been killed. But they would have to know about my death had it actually happened. As far as Junior and the rest knew, I simply disappeared. So it was safe to say that I was still alive in that timeline, I was just up and gone. But even with THAT answer, it never made it all clear. Rather, it just created more questions. For one, where did I go to? What was I doing when my friends were dying out there fighting a hopeless battle?

"Earth to Eric!", Cordelia called as snapped her fingers in front of my face, pulling me from my wandering thoughts. I scratched the back of my head sheepishly as I waved off the question of whether or not I was okay. I'd have to speak with Say'ri and her later.

But enough about that right now. "Now then, off to bed, you three," I said, speaking to the future kids. And partially myself, because a nap until morning sounded therapeutic right about now. "We have a long march tomorrow and I can't have you kids sleeping on your feet. There's a supply wagon with a blue marking on the cloth. That's where we keep our tents and extra cots. There should be enough for each of you."

"Daddy, we're not children anymore," Serena laughed. "But okay. Goodnight." Enveloped in a big hug by the kids, I wrapped my arms around them as best I could before leaving them to their own devices.

"And you thought you wouldn't be a good father," Cordelia giggled as we ourselves walked to our own tent, but her small bit of laughter stopped as soon as it began. "Eric?"

"Huh?", was my oh so intelligent response. "Oh, yeah, Cordelia, what's up?"

"Something's troubling you."

I opened my mouth to deny it, but ultimately conceded. "Am I that easy to read?" A nod from the redhead was my answer before I gave a sigh. "You both know where those three came from, right?"

"Yes. They told us that they lived in such a woeful time yet to come. A time where the Fell Dragon traversed the skies," Say'ri said. "Perhaps that's what plagues you?"

"No," I replied. "It's not just that. It's that… Junior told me that the reason they had to fight off Grima is because the Shepherds...die."

Cordelia widened her eyes in shock. "All of us?"

I shook my head. "From what I know, three of the Shepherds survive: Tharja, Vaike, and you." Then I turn my attention from Cordelia to Say'ri. "Unfortunately, that's to say that you and the remaining Shepherds die at the hands of Grima."

"Hold," the swordswoman called. "You said _you_ and the remaining Shepherds. If that's the case, then what happened to you?"

"Junior simply said I disappeared," I replied. "Did I just abandon the group? Or did I die too? What became of me is wracking my brain."

"That is strange," Cordelia said, the three of us entering our tent. "Still, it will do you no good if you just let it keep you up all night. You need rest too, honey."

I took off my day clothes and put on my nightwear. "You know what? You're right." I climbed into the large splay of bedding, the fabric beneath me feeling somewhat different, yet inviting all the same. Perhaps Cordelia had washed it or something. The two women followed suit, after donning their own bedwear, they took their sleeping spots on either side of me. "Goodnight, love/honey," Say'ri and Cordelia said respectively.

"Goodnight, my queens."

Despite my greatest wishes, my efforts to have a good night sleep was fruitless, so while Cordelia and Say'ri slept, I simply laid there. The questions running through my mind would not relent, constantly keeping me up and bringing me back to full consciousness when I even began to nod off. I shuffled around as much as I could with the two women on both sides of me, trying to make my slumber-or lack thereof-more comfortable. However, at some time after what felt like an eternity, I felt sleep finally claim me.

* * *

" _The Shepherds are_ DEAD."

 _I stood atop the summit of the tallest tower in the castle ruins, looking out over the skies that were permanently stained red with the blood and hatred of war. Dark clouds swirled slowly in the sky around the tower, as if the figures worshipped the lone stone structure they orbited. They gave all but a bad omen to any who would have taken in such a view. And yet, down below was more damning. Carnage of war spread out for miles, blood, weapons, and gore blanketed the ground rather thickly, and purple mist was abundant, as well as dead corpses from which the mist spawned. A bolt of lightning struck the battlefield with such power, it shook the very earth._

 _I ran a hand through my hair, the loose silky strands nearly as dark and murky as the horror scene I witnessed. Then I stared at my hand. It felt familiar, yet I had a creeping feeling that it wasn't mine. The hand trembled viciously before laying itself on the pommel of my blade, the weapon pulsating dimly. A sudden click on the stone floor I stood on alerted me to the presence of another, and when I turned around, the first thing that caught my attention were the tears in her eyes and the wavering shift in her breath._

" _How could you?"_

My eyes sprung wide open, the view being not the horrific apocalyptic bloodbath, but the cloth that hung above me. My tent.

"Damn." I snaked my arm from underneath Cordelia and placed my palm to my eye. "Another nightmare." I almost closed my eyes, that is, if it weren't for tiny clicking sounds that distracted me. I turned my head to the side and saw a tiny centipede making its way across the wall of my tent.

"I wanna get off this island."

* * *

As promised, all of the resources we requested from Plegia sat at Port Styx, the time we spent returning to Ferox gave their army enough time to assemble, along with the Shepherds and Ylisse's own army. Standing in front of them all alongside Chrom, Sumia, the two khans, Cordelia, Say'ri, and Robin, the Grandmaster of Ylisse, I waited for the chatter to die down, the tens of thousands of men willing to fight for freedom. I held my hand over my brow to look down the port, shielding my eyes from the dawning morning light. We had a lot, yes, but not nearly enough to match the Valmese hundreds of thousands for sure, and that's only IF they all survived the battle by sea.

I leaned into Chrom's direction, never avoiding eye contact with the troops. "Chrom, how many do we have with us?"

Chrom leaned to the side himself. "Forty, maybe sixty thousand at most. Considering the number, our boats will be half filled if we're lucky."

"Better than nothing," I sighed.

Chrom gave us all a few words before ultimately giving the call to board the ships. And what Chrom said was correct; each of the eight hundred ships were filled with about fifty troops, give or take a few. None of the ships filled to half their capacity, which as far as space goes, was great. The real troubling variable was the amount the Valmese had sent against us. Aside from the eight hundred warships, we also received fifty transport ships that held oil. The next two days were spent trying to figure out how to take them at sea. We needed a solid solution and fast. And unfortunately, nothing came.

"Arrr! Me sense that a storm be brewing!," I joked as I peered out into the open blue on the deck of the ship. I was met with a rather incredulous look by Chrom. "What? Can't we lighten up a little?," I weakly chuckled.

"He's got a point there, Chrom. Somehow I feel like our troubles are drifting away. No pun intended."

"Ironic…," I sighed. "...since we're heading straight for them."

"I'm happy you and Eric both find the sea life nice, Robin, but I personally can do without it," Chrom added. "I want off of this boat as quickly as possible."

"Well, if I can give you credit for one thing… at least you're doing better than Gaius," I chuckled, pointing at the sugar blooded thief hunched over the edge. Greener than the lime lollipops on his belt, he moved away from the edge to face away from the sea, only to losing stability in his legs. He held his stomach and fell to his knees, doubled over. The two men next to me laughed at the ginger's inability to keep his body collected on board.

A flapping in the wind cut into our fun, the green and golden manakete hovering over the deck with a man in tow. Frederick. "Apologies for interrupting, milord," Frederick interjected, dropping down from Nowi's back. "But I have news."

"Something tells me that it is not good news."

"Well, it could be better, boy." The one eyed Khan walked up to the group, Flavia at his side. Frederick cleared his throat. "The scouts, including myself, have reported back from our rounds. Their fleet match ours ship for ship."

"That doesn't sound good."

"It's not. Their troops reach frightening numbers, vastly surpassing ours. From bow to stern, they're packed with soldiers."

Flavia placed a hand on her hip. "We have next to no chance fighting them head on, but we have no other choice. And even if it's a sea battle, this will not go as slick and as smoothly as we'd like it to."

Robin's head shot up, which told me that he had an idea. "Slick…? That's it!"

Even I was lost. "Flavia, how much oil do we have?," Robin asked, earning a confused brow in return.

"Um, roughly three thousand liters per transport. But what can you do with it? We don't have catapults."

"Don't worry about that," I said, catching onto Robin's plan. "If I understand Robin's plan the way I think I do, there will be dead Valmese all around and fire. LOTS of fire." I cackled alongside Robin rather deviously, causing the others to sweat drop.

Robin lifted a solitary finger. "Here's the plan. We send a few transport ships ahead with our strongest team, first disrupting their chain of command, taking out their commander. He will most likely be heading the enemy ships. Once that's accomplished, we send in the remaining transports in ahead."

"Now I see," Basilio hummed. "Now I see where the fire comes in."

"That's right," I continued. "If what we assume they'll do is correct, they'll swarm those transport ships. The Shepherds will be on those ships handling the commander."

"But how do you plan to get all of them out of there without casualties?," Basilio asked. "It's not like we have the leniency to send pegasus knights in to get you guys. They'll be pelted with all kinds of hell."

"I can teleport them all out. I can spare that much," I said. "As long as I can mark one of the safe ships, I can safely get us out of there in time."

Robin crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought. "That could potentially work, but how many can you handle warping out on your own?"

"Comfortably, I say twenty to twenty-five. Anymore than that, and I have to rest for a while to recover." I was met with a lot of confused stares. "What? I'm powerful, not Naga. I'm pretty sure manipulating SPACE ITSELF would wear out anyone, even more so when you develop a way to break existing laws of physics through the means of a damn paper tag."

"Fair enough," Robin reasoned. "Frederick, how much longer do we have until the Valmese are upon us?"

"Perhaps two hours. If we wish to make our move, now is the time."

"Perfect," Robin and I said in unison.

* * *

Finally engaged with the Valmese, they ended up boarding on the one lead ship with three of their own. Not exactly what Robin and I had planned, but it'll do. A quick overview of the enemy granted me knowledge of one thing: Their platoon of elites were all wearing fairly heavy armour. With all the plate they wore, they'd sink faster than a rock. Made our job all the easier.

I leaned in the platinum-blond's direction. "Hey, Robin!"

"Yeah?"

"You got this under control?"

"Absolutely."

With that one word, I sat down and began gathering mana. Covered by Robin and Kellam, I was almost certain I was protected, as vulnerable as I was at the time. Meanwhile, Chrom led his assault against the starboard side enemy, Frederick led against the port side enemy, while Basilio and Flavia stole a few Shepherds to take the enemy that went around on our stern. Though the ship we were on was surrounded by three, we in turn had THEM surrounded by a dozen more of our own pawns. Needless to say, our plan would work perfectly if done correctly.

Closing my eyes, I heard Robin barking orders out. "Miriel! Tharja! Cover our pegasus troops! We need them airborne! Vaike, Stahl, in on their left and break through their defenses!"

I heard all kinds of splashing around me, horse, pegasi and men falling into the waters below, I heard men getting torn to shreds along with their armor, and every one of their anguished cries that followed the arcane hum of combat magic as they got burned or sliced apart. Though my attention was caught by a man in heavy armor screaming a war cry with his axe held high, ready to cut me down. Before the axe could descend, a purple blade stuck out through his breastplate, and when it was removed, blood spray from his armor, staining my face and torso slightly. The body collapsed, revealing Junior to be the one who killed the man.

"Aw come on, boy, this is my favorite shirt," I joked, making Junior laugh a little and drag out a sarcastic "you're welcome". I shook my head at him while a manakete and a wyvern rider I know flew from enemy ship to enemy ship, dropping barrels from above. Each of them exploded black ooze-like substance.

"Robin," I began, getting the tactician's attention. "You were simply using the bulk of the infantry assault just to get Nowi and Cherche airborne undetected, huh? Crafty bastard."

"What can I say?" he uttered out a laugh. "I like to play the game. You should be focusing on gathering magic for that teleportation spell."

"Don't be such a nitpick. I'm basically ready whenever you guys are."

"Commander is down!," Chrom called. "Eric, are you ready?"

"Ready!"

"I'm giving the signal! Shepherds, fall back, now!" With that command, all of the Shepherds fell back to the main vessel and formed a circle around me. With the exception of Nowi, who flew up and was charging her fire blast. The remaining Valmese soldiers who approached us were confused and had no idea what we were planning until they noticed what it was were doing, and by then it was already too late.

"Here we GO!" Nowi shot her blast and it fell like a meteor, careening towards the wooden boats at high speed. I decided to bide our time until it was the right moment. Right before the blast hits the ship.

"Now!"

* * *

A split second later, we end up on an entirely different ship. Far away from what was now carnage on the sea. "Whoa, check it out!" Many of the Shepherds looked out in the direction of the Valmese fleet, their ships getting caught in the blaze faster than anything we'd ever seen. The fire only grew more and more vicious as time went on, essentially becoming a wall of fire on the ocean surface. They better have hoped they didn't have any gunpowder on their-

 _BOOM!_

Oh, joy, they had gunpowder. More damage caused to them.

"Well… you happy?", Basilio barked. "Oh, Naga! Only Robin and you would be brilliant enough and crazy enough to pull something like that! Setting flame to WATER! Using our own ships as ammunition! Ingenious!"

"Nice touch on the oil barrel care packages by the way," I complimented Robin.

"Thanks," he grinned.

"Now we just have to wait out until the fire dims down," Chrom said. "I'd say by the hour's end… we'll be good."

* * *

 **Goodralisk: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it felt a little off, I had to rewrite this chapter twice already. And also, new ideas come to mind constantly.**

 **Deadpool: And none of them are good ones.**

 **Goodralisk: And who exactly are you to judge? Your machinima of Sonic Adventure 2 is some of the cringiest shit to ever exist on the Internet.**

 **Deadpool: …...I thought we agreed not to bring that up.**

 **Goodralisk: Especially that one "bromance" with Sonic and Knuckles, which had a little too much romance-**

 **Deadpool: Okay, end of chapter! Read, review, or some shit!**


End file.
